Between You and Me
by justDia
Summary: [UPDATE Chapter 5] Cinta itu abstrak. Terkadang melahirkan sebuah trauma, hingga akhirnya tak ingin mencintai. Terkadang pula membuat hati damai, jika bersama dengan seseorang yang (mungkin) selama ini dicintai. Cinta tak hanya bisa diungkap dengan kata tetapi juga perbuatan. Dan ini secuil kisah tentang Kim Jaejong dan Jung Yunho [YunJae/Genderswitch]
1. Chapter 1

.

**Between You and Me**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Park Yoochun

**Supporting Cast :**

- Park Sandara (Dara 2NE1

- Lee Sunho ( Andy SHINHWA)

- Lee Donghae ( Super Junior)

- Boa

- Victoria (Fx)

- Hyung Joon (SS501)

**Warning :**

Genderswitch! ( Just Jaejoong and Junsu), TYPO!

**Disclaim :**

Sudut pandang di cerita ini hanya memakai sudut pandang main cast.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Jaejoong.**

"Kau cocok menggunakan yang ini, Jae," Yoochun menunjuk salah satu gaun pengantin yang terpampang di majalah yang sedang aku buka. Modelnya sederhana, hanya gaun terusan berwarna putih gading. Tetapi, bagian dadanya terlalu rendah dan bagian punggungnya benar-benar terbuka tanpa sehelai kain.

Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kau memang _pervert_."

Dia hanya meringis, kemudian merangkulku. "Tetapi kau memang bagus jika memakai gaun itu. Kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik."

"Tanpa memakai itu pun aku sudah cantik!"

Dia memandangku disertai seringai di bibir tebalnya. "Aku tahu." Dia mencium pipiku sekilas. Kebiasaannya yang tak pernah berubah.

Saat ini kami memang berada di salah satu butik khusus pakaian pengantin. Melihat-lihat gaun dan jas yang bagus untuk kami kenakan nanti.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, melihat gaun-gaun yang berjejer rapi di sana. Mulutku terbuka saat melihat sebuah gaun yang menurutku bagus. Gaun terusan sebatas dengkul berwarna _peach_, bagian dada tidak terlalu terekspos. Aku memang tidak suka memakai pakaian yang membuat dadaku terekspos—jika tidak terpaksa. Aku bukan munafik! Namun, aku anti terhadap pria, aku tidak ingin tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan pria apalagi pria hidung belang. Menjijikkan. Membayangkannya saja, aku malas.

Hanya ada satu pria yang boleh memegang pinggang—titik tersensitifku, menyentuh kulit ataupun menciumku. Yaitu Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya di pundakku. "Jadi, kau suka yang itu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau coba dulu saja. Takutnya nanti tidak muat. Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau untuk diet?" Dia mengelus perutku. "Tapi, apa ini? Buncit!"

Aku melepas pelukannya dengan kasar. Dan memukul lengannya dengan kuat. "Berani sekali kau mengejekku?"

"Itu fakta!"

"Enak saja. Kau lebih buncit!" Aku menatapnya tajam seraya memajukan mulutku.

Dia mencium pipiku kembali. "Jangan kau memajukan bibir bawahmu seperti itu. Terlalu menggemaskan!"

"Dari dulu aku menggemaskan!"

Dia mengabaikan perkataanku dan memaksaku untuk mencoba gaun itu. Sedangkan dia sibuk mencari setelan jas yang menurutnya menarik.

Aku segera memasuki kamar khusus untuk berganti pakaian, disusul dua orang pelayan yang akan membantuku mengenakannya. Aku cukup heran, mengapa harus dua orang yang mengikutiku? Bahkan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, gaun ini tidak sama seperti gaun-gaun pengantin pada umumnya. Hanya gaun biasa, gaun khusus pesta. Tetapi, aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula ini bagian dari pekerjaan mereka.

Aku segera membuka pakaian kerjaku, blus dan rok span. Setelah itu, aku langsung menggunakan gaun yang tadi memikatku. Salah seorang pelayan merapikan gaun itu dan menarik resletingnya keatas. Seorang lainnya, merapikan rambut panjangku yang berwarna _auburn_. Ia mengepang rambutku ke arah samping kanan, sedangkan bagian atas dibuat sedikit bertekstur dan acak-acakan. Namun, tetap memberikan sentuhan natural dan membuatku terlihat semakin cantik. Sangat cocok dengan gaun yang kupakai ini.

Aku memandang diriku di cermin. Simpel, tapi elegan. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Aku puas.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan. Aku tak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya pada Yoochun. Apa yang akan pria itu katakan?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesana kemari, mencari pria itu. Rupanya, dia masih sibuk memilih jas yang akan dia kenakan nanti. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Cukup heran melihat tingkahnya, dia melihat setiap setelah jas tetapi tidak ada yang dicoba. Hanya sekadar dilihat.

Aku segera menuju kearahnya. Memegang pundaknya. Dengan sekejap dia langsung menoleh kearahku. Dan… mulutnya terbuka—cukup lebar, mungkin lalat pun bisa masuk, matanya tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Dia kagum padaku.

_"Jae, you're so beautiful. Really!" _Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepalaku.

Aku melepas kasar pelukannya. "Jangan asal peluk! Gimana jika tatanan rambut dan gaunku jadi rusak? Huh!"

Dia tersenyum. Manis. "Maaf, _baby_. Aku terpesona padamu!"

"Kau selalu terpesona padaku." Seringai muncul di bibir _cherry_-ku "Jadi, kau sudah memilih jas mana yang kau inginkan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Belum. Aku bingung, begitu banyak pilihan."

Aku memeluk lengannya dan kami segera mencari jas, yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat setelan jas warna hitam. Sama seperti gaunku, modelnya sederhana—seperti setelan jas pada umumnya, tapi kurasa ini cocok untuknya.

"Kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Aku mengambil jas itu dan menyerahkan padanya. "Coba dulu!" paksaku.

Dia pun berjalan gontai ke kamar ganti.

Tak berapa lama, dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya.

"Kalian berdua sangat serasi," ujar si pemilik butik. Kami berdua hanya tersenyum.

Pintu besar butik itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita yang sangat imut dan seorang pria tampan. Mereka berjalan kearah kami berdua. Sang wanita menatap kami kagum, seolah tak percaya.

"Kalian sangat serasi! Ini seperti kalian yang akan menikah, bukan aku," ujarnya, seraya mencubit pipi kananku gemas.

"Kami memang akan menikah dihari yang sama denganmu, _Noona_." Yoochun menarik dan memeluk pinggang mungilku, kemudian mencium pipi kiriku—lagi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya di butik ini.

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Yah! Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu."

"Kau!" ucapnya santai.

"Kalian berdua ini, selalu berselisih tetapi juga sangat mesra." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kami berdua.

Kami memang seringkali berselisih entah itu hanya sekadar masalah sepele, tetapi bisa menjadi masalah besar bagi kami. Namun di satu sisi, kami juga sering menunjukkan kemesraan kami.

Sampai saat ini, hanya Yoochun yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Dia juga tidak pernah jauh dari sisiku, kecuali saat ke kamar mandi dan tidur. Selebihnya, kami selalu bersama. Seperti sendok dan garpu.

Wanita itu mengikuti seorang desainer yang telah mendesain gaun pengantinnya ke sebuah ruangan untuk _fitting_. Disusul oleh pria tampan, calon suaminya. Dua minggu lagi, mereka akan menikah.

Wanita itu adalah Park Sandara. Kakak satu-satunya yang di miliki Yoochun, mereka hanya dua bersaudara.

Yoochun memiliki badan yang berisi—bukan gendut hanya sekadar berisi, tubuh yang tinggi, bibir yang tebal, lesung pipi yang manis, mata yang sipit, rambutnya seleher dengan poninya yang dipotong asimetris—bagian kanan agak panjang dan bagian kiri pendek berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Sandara memiliki tubuh yang sedikit kurus, tubuhnya pun tidak terlalu tinggi—bahkan lebih tinggi aku daripada dia, bibirnya tipis, matanya sipit—tetapi dia selalu menyamarkannya sehingga terlihat besar. Kulit mereka sama-sama putih susu, seperti diriku.

Dan calon suami Sandara bernama Lee Sunho. Pria itu tidak setinggi Yoochun, tetapi wajah mereka mirip jika dilihat sepintas. Sama-sama manis.

Aku dan Yoochun menyusul mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hua… _unnie_, kau benar-benar cantik." Aku berjalan kearahnya. Memeluknya.

Dia memakai gaun berwarna putih. Gaunnya panjang, bagian bawahnya mekar seperti bunga, sedangkan bagian atasnya mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya.

Aku rasa Sunho beruntung memiliki istri seperti Sandara. Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Sunho, karena kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Saat Sandara memaksaku dan Yoochun untuk berjalan-jalan bersama.

Dan dia terlihat menyayangi Sandara. Jika aku ibaratkan, dia seperti pria-pria idaman dalam drama atau dalam sebuah novel.

"Terimakasih, _my darling_." Sandara membalas pelukanku.

Aku sudah menganggap wanita ini seperti kakakku sendiri. Ia benar-benar mengayomiku, membuatku selalu nyaman berada di sisinya. Alasan itu yang membuatku sering bermain di rumah Yoochun. Orangtua mereka pun, menerimaku dengan baik.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu ya, _unnie_."

"Jadi, kau akan memesan gaun yang itu?" tanya Sandara. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah."

Aku melangkah keluar ruangan, disusul Yoochun yang merangkul pundakku. "_Baby_, setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Makan." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, aku segera masuk ke dalam bilik kamar ganti. Yoochun mendengus kesal. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup, dia masuk ke dalam bilik kamar ganti—tepat disampingku.

Aku kembali memakai blus dan rok span. Merapikan rambut dan mengikatnya dengan asal, beberapa helai rambut keluar dari ikatan. Tapi, aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku lebih suka seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, aku keluar kamar ganti bertepatan dengan Yoochun yang juga sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

Dia tersenyum kearahku. "_Kajja_, aku lapar."

Aku menggamit lengannya dan kami menyerahkan gaun juga setelan jas pada pelayan disana, untuk dicuci dan disimpan karena kami akan memakainya pada hari pernikahan mereka nanti. Kami kembali ke tempat Sandara dan Sunho. Berpamitan.

"_Noona_, kami balik dulu, ya." Yoochun mencium pipi kanan kakaknya kemudian menjabat tangan Sunho. Begitupun denganku.

"Jika kalian berdua tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku, aku tidak akan berbicara dengan kalian lagi!" ucap Sandara seraya merangkul lengan Sunho.

"Kami pasti datang, _unnie_. Kami tidak mungkin melewatkan hari spesial kalian berdua. _I love you_." Aku mencium pipinya kembali. "Lagipula kami kesini khusus mencari pakaian yang akan kami gunakan pada pestamu nanti." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Yoochun.

Kami pun melangkah keluar butik, menuju mobil Yoochun yang di parkir tepat di depan butik.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya seraya menstarter mobil.

"Apa sajalah."

...

Aku mengutak-atik ponselku sembari menunggu makanan kami datang. Sedangkan Yoochun asyik membaca komik yang baru saja dibelinya. Jadi, sebelum kami ke tempat ini, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko buku. Kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian di mobil yang masih menyala. Tak berapa lama dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah komik.

Aku memandangnya sekilas. Dia tampak serius membacanya. Dia memang tidak membeli komik yang lucu, karena dia lebih menyukai komik berbau detektif. Menjadi seseorang detektif adalah cita-citanya yang tidak kesampaian. Bukannya membantu menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, dia malah menambahkan kasus baru.

Seperti saat Sandara kehilangan uang—yang diletakkan di atas kulkas, karena setelah meletakkan pudding buatannya di dalam kulkas, dia lupa untuk mengambil uang itu. Yoochun pun membantu Sandara menemukan uangnya, bertanya pada para pelayan rumah, mencari kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dan…

"Ah! Uang 10ribu won itu, _Noona_? Yang diatas kulkas?" Sandara mengangguk, sedangkan Yoochun meringis. "Uang itu aku pakai untuk membeli es krim, aku kira uang itu tidak ada pemiliknya. Jadi, kupakai saja."

Sandara mendelik tajam padanya. Dia sempat curiga pada beberapa pelayan, tetapi justru sang adik yang mengambilnya. Dia pun jadi merasa bersalah pada pelayan yang dicurigainya, sehingga dia menembusnya dengan menraktir para pelayan.

Sedangkan Yoochun, dia malah ikut memakan makanan yang dibelikan Sandara untuk para pelayan. Bahkan dia tidak ikut berpartisipasi untuk membayar makanan itu. Merasa tidak bersalah.

Dengan kejadian itu, dan beberapa kejadian lain. Dia dinyatakan tidak lulus menjadi seorang detektif. Padahal komik detektifnya cukup banyak. Dia menyukai Detektif Conan.

"Aku ragu, kau mengetahui tentang trik-trik yang ada di komik itu," ucapku, masih sambil memainkan ponsel.

Dia menutup komik yang sudah dibacanya itu. Kemudian menatapku. "Tentu saja aku mengerti!"

"Aku masih ragu," lirihku.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelahku. Melihat apa yang sedang kukerjakan di ponsel. "Kayak anak kecil," ujarnya, ketika dia melihatku sedang memainkan game Candypang.

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu?"

"Tentu saja beda, komik itu tidak melulu untuk anak kecil. Yang membuat komik juga bukan anak kecil, tetapi orang dewasa." Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "Di dalam komik, juga ada adegan ranjang." Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku kemudian terkekeh.

"Dasar _pervert!_" desisku.

Pada akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengikuti bermain Candypang. Kami saling mengejar skor. Dia mendengus kesal ketika skorku lebih tinggi darinya, dia selalu tak ingin kalah dariku.

"Hai!" Sapa seseorang pada kami.

Dengan cepat kami mendongak, melihat siapa yang menyapa kami itu.

"Oh, Donghae!" Aku tersenyum padanya. Yoochun dan Donghae saling berjabat tangan, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku lebih memilih diam.

Pria itu duduk di depan kami. Tanpa permisi, dia mengambil kentang goreng yang belum tersentuh kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Dia mengambil lagi. Sepertinya dia kelaparan.

Donghae adalah teman satu angkatan kami saat di sekolah menengah atas. Setelah lulus, dia melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda denganku, begitupun dengan Yoochun.

Ah! Yoochun pun tidak melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama denganku, karena nilainya cukup rendah sehingga dia tidak lulus saat ujian masuk. Namun, karena aku meminta padanya agar kami satu kampus, dia pun mengikuti ujian masuk universitas lagi. Untuk kali ini dia lulus. Tetapi kami tidak satu angkatan. Tak mengapa, bagiku, yang penting aku bisa bersama dengan dirinya. Setidaknya bersama dengan dirinya, membuatku merasa aman.

Setelah lulus sekolah, kami sangat jarang bertemu. Jadi, pertemuan ini memang tidak disengaja. Aku pun tidak tahu dimana Donghae bekerja sekarang.

Dia menatap kami seraya tersenyum malu. "Ah! Aku lapar."

"Tak apa, habiskan saja jika kau lapar. Lagipula, kami sudah kenyang," jawabku.

"Kau sekarang kerja dimana?" tanya Yoochun seraya meminum _Coffee Latte_-nya.

"Di konsultan. Tidak jauh dari sini. Aku baru saja dari tempat klien, dan belum makan. Jadi, aku kesini."

"Dan, kita tanpa sengaja bertemu," tambah Yoochun.

"Tepat!"

"Apa ada kabar menarik tentang masa sekolah?" tanyaku.

Dia memandang kami semringah. "Minggu depan, angkatan kita akan mengadakan reuni di rumah Yeon Hee."

Yoochun terlihat sedang berpikir. Seolah mengingat, siapa yang dimaksud oleh Donghae. "Ah! Gadis mungil itu?"

"Yup! Gadis yang diincar oleh Taecyeon."

"Jadi, apa mereka berpacaran?" tanya kami berdua.

Berita ini cukup menghebohkan. Karena seorang Ok Taecyeon, pria tampan yang _playboy_ ditolak oleh seorang gadis lugu—bukan lugu dalam artian kutu buku, tetapi polos. Bahkan Taecyeon rela mengorbankan harga dirinya, menyatakan cinta di lapangan basket. Siswa-siswi yang sedang belajar pun berhamburan keluar ingin melihat aksi seorang Ok Taecyeon.

Dia membawa buket bunga mawar merah, membuat lambang cinta menggunakan wajah keroro—kartun berwujud kodok itu, kartun kesayangan Yeon Hee—yang disulap menjadi warna merah muda—warna kesukaan Yeon Hee. Kami cukup terkejut, sejak kapan dia mempersiapkan semua itu.

Yeon Hee yang melihat itu dari teras kelasnya, menunduk malu. Dia merasa kelakuan lelaki itu sangat norak.

"Yeon Hee, jadilah pacarku." Taecyeon berjalan kearah Yeon Hee, menggenggam tangannya dan menarik perempuan itu ke tengah lapangan, ke dalam lambang cinta keroro. Dia menyerahkan gabus bergambar hati berwarna merah. "Jika kau menerimaku, peluklah hati itu. Tetapi jika menolakku, belahlah jadi dua."

Tanpa ragu, Yeon Hee membelahnya jadi dua dan berlari dari sana. Dia malu.

Taecyeon sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Yeon Hee itu. Dia juga merasa malu, sama seperti Yeon Hee. Tetapi, dia tidak juga menyerah, di lain hari, dia kembali berulah. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas Yeon Hee, menyatakan cinta disana. Tanpa peduli dengan pandangan marah sang guru atau ejekan teman sekelas Yeon Hee.

Saat kami lulus pun, cintanya selalu ditolak oleh Yeon Hee. Banyak yang menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi pacarnya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya menginginkan Yoen Hee, bukan yang lain.

"Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan." Donghae menunjukkan ponselnya, dimana ada foto pertunangan Taecyeon dan Yeon Hee.

"Wah, mengapa kami tidak diundang?" tanyaku, seraya menyandarkan tubuh di sofa.

"Kalian terlalu sering berganti nomor ponsel. Dan tidak ada yang tahu nomor kalian."

Aku baru ingat, aku dan Yoochun memang seringkali mengganti nomor ponsel. Terutama aku. Jika ada seseorang yang mengajakku kenalan terlebih jika itu pria, aku akan langsung mengganti nomorku. Dan hal ini, membuat teman-teman, rekan kerja dan bosku kesal, karena mereka selalu bingung jika menghubungiku.

"Ah, aku minta maaf." Aku mengambil ponsel Yoochun yang ada diatas meja, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Donghae. "Kau catat saja nomormu disini."

Donghae mengambil ponsel itu dan mencatat nomornya kemudian menelepon ponselnya. Setelah itu menyerahkan ponsel Yoochun padaku, dan mencatat nomornya Yoochun di ponselnya.

"Jadi, acaranya minggu depan?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Yup! Aku akan menghubungimu, Jae, biar kau tidak lupa."

"Baiklah." Aku beranjak dari dudukku. "Donghae, kami balik dulu ya."

Dia mengangguk lagi dan memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan sisa makanku dan Yoochun. Setelah berpamitan kami segera keluar dari café itu.

.

.

Aku sibuk memilih gaun yang akan aku kenakan pada acara reuni angkatan. Sudah beberapa gaun aku coba, tetapi tidak ada yang membuatku berselera. Kamar ini terlihat berantakan karena ulahku, gaun-gaun itu berserakan di tempat tidur.

Yoochun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar karena menungguku sedari tadi. Dia menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat keadaan kamarku.

"Jae! Apa-apaan ini?" Dia berjalan kearah tempat tidur, menggeser beberapa gaun dan merebahkan dirinya disana. "Jadi, sedari tadi aku menunggumu yang sedang sibuk memilih gaun? Bahkan kau belum berdandan? Mengapa wanita begitu repot?"

"Aku bingung harus memakai yang mana. Tidak ada gaun yang menarik." Aku kembali mencocokkan gaun-gaun ini di tubuhku.

Dia bangun, dan melihat kearah gaun-gaun itu lagi. "Bukankah gaun-gaun ini jarang kau pakai?" Aku mengangguk. "Ya sudah pakai saja gaun yang menurutmu bagus."

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Jadi, mengapa kau membelinya?"

"Waktu itu lagi diskon. Harganya murah, jadi aku pun membelinya."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri tepat disampingku. "Baiklah aku akan memilihkan untukmu, dan kau jangan protes."

Dia sibuk memilih beberapa gaun yang berserakan di tempat tidur. Setelah memilih, dia menyerahkan gaun warna hitam padaku. Aku membelalakkan mata melihat gaun itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gaun ini belahan dadanya _strapless_—lebih jelasnya seperti kemben, memperlihatkan bahu putihku. Gaun ini pun panjangnya sebatas paha dan ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhku.

"Aku tidak mau!" Aku langsung menolaknya.

"Pakai atau kau kutinggal? Aku ingin berjumpa dengan mereka."

Kami memang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman sekolah. Kira-kira sudah 8 tahun, jadi wajar jika Yoochun ingin segera kesana untuk bertemu mereka.

Tetapi, mengapa harus gaun ini?

Aku mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan memakainya." Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar.

Setelah selesai, aku berjalan kearahnya.

Dia tersenyum puas padaku. "Nah, gini lebih baik. Sekarang, mari kita berangkat." Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, namun aku segera menahannya. "Apalagi, _baby_?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aku melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin di sampingku, terlihat bingung. Tetapi dia segera mengerti dan menarik resleting gaun ini ke atas.

"Sudah, jadi mari kita berangkat."

"Aku belum berdandan, Yoochun."

Dia mendengus kesal. "Cepetan!" Dia kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Yoochun memang selalu tidak sabar, mungkin jika bukan menungguku, dia sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa mau menunggu. Dia hanya akan menungguku, Sandara, ataupun orang tuanya, dia tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Kecuali pada klien. Karena itu penting.

Aku hanya memoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahku. Memberikan _lipgloss_ di bibir _cherry_-ku, aku kurang suka memakai lipstik. Dan mengikat rambutku—menyerupai konde, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut menjuntai kebawah. _Yeah, I'm ready_.

"Aku sudah siap, _baby_."

Yoochun segera bangun dan tersenyum kearahku. "Kau cantik," lirihnya dan menarik tanganku untuk keluar apartemen.

…

Beberapa mata memandang tak percaya, beberapa lagi memandang kagum padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau telah berubah, Jae," bisik Boa saat kami duduk di bar.

Rumah Yeon Hee telah dirubah seperti klub malam, selain ada bar juga ada lantai dansa dan lampunya diubah menjadi bulat dengan sinar yang redup. Sungguh! Aku tidak percaya jika Yeon Hee menyukai klub malam. Aku rasa karena dia berpacaran dengan Taecyeon, selain tampan dan _playboy_, pria itu terkenal suka dengan tempat-tempat seperti klub malam.

"Huh?" Aku menoleh kearah Boa, seraya meneguk minumanku.

Dia memperhatikan ku dari atas sampai bawah. "Penampilanmu, Jaejoong. Saat sekolah sampai kuliah, kau bahkan tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti ini. Kau benar-benar berbeda."

"Ah, aku dipaksa memakai gaun ini oleh Yoochun," ucapku.

Si pelaku yang memaksaku memakai gaun ini, telah menghilang dari sisiku. Dia tengah asyik berkumpul dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Aku membiarkannya berlalu lalang kesana kemari, aku lebih memilih duduk di bar bersama dengan Boa, teman dekatku saat di sekolah dan kampus.

"Kalian berdua akhirnya menjalin kasih? Aku kira kau merajut kasih den—"

"Haha… Menurutmu?" Aku memotong pembicaraannya, karena malas mendengar satu nama yang akan dia tanyakan selanjutnya.

"Kapan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Apanya?"

"Kalian berpacarannya?"

"Ooh… Itu—"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, seseorang menepuk pundakku dan Boa. Si pemilik tangan tersenyum manis pada kami.

"Kalian disini rupanya." Victoria, wanita asal China yang menetap di Korea, salah satu teman dekatku juga. Bisa dibilang hanya mereka berdua teman dekatku saat di sekolah dulu. Dia duduk tepat disamping kananku.

"Kapan kau kembali dari China?" tanya Boa.

Aku memandang kearah Vic, "memangnya kau kembali ke China lagi?" Aku ketinggalan lagi informasi tentang teman-teman sekolahku. Sepertinya aku harus membeli satu ponsel lagi untuk komunikasi dengan teman-teman sekolahku ini. Dan ponsel yang sekarang—yang aku gunakan, khusus untuk keluarga dan Yoochun. Baiklah, besok aku akan meminta Yoochun mengantarkanku membeli ponsel.

Vic tersenyum kecut padaku. "Jae, kapan kau akan memakai satu nomor? Huh!" Dia meneguk minumannya yang baru diberikan batender padanya. "Aku sudah 3 tahun kembali ke China. Aku sekarang kerja disana, membantu perusahaan _Appa_-ku."

Aku mengangguk. Mengerti.

"Terus kau di Korea berapa lama, Vic?"

"Seminggu, Jae."

"Kalau begitu kita harus jalan-jalan," ucap Boa. Dan kami menyetujuinya. Lagipula, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu setelah lulus sekolah—kecuali dengan Boa.

"Apa kalian tahu jika si _playboy_ telah kembali ke Korea?"

"Sungguh?" tanya Boa.

Bukan hanya Taecyeon yang _playboy_, tetapi ada satu lagi. Dan dia teman dekatnya Taecyeon, bahkan kelakuannya lebih parah dari Taecyeon. Banyak para wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, terutama wanita-wanita centil.

"Iya, katanya dia ak—" Belum selesai Vic berbicara, seseorang menepuk pundak Boa.

"Hai, _honey_." Hyung Joon—kekasih Boa, dia mencium kekasihnya itu dan mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Sebelumnya ia tersenyum padaku dan Vic.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Boa. Kami hanya mengangguk.

Aku baru sadar, jika musik disko yang tadi mengalun kini berganti jadi musik mendayu ala musik-musik khusus dansa. Vic yang memang senang menari sudah menuju kesana bersama kekasihnya, setelah kepergian Boa.

Dan aku masih diam di bar. Aku tidak terlalu suka berdansa. Lebih baik melihat mereka larut dalam suasana romantis ini. Yoochun menghampiriku, karena teman-temannya tadi lagi asyik berdansa. Jadi, dia lebih memilih duduk bersamaku. Dia juga sama sepertiku, tidak terlalu suka berdansa. Kami memang sehati, ya?

Tiba-tiba pintu besar rumah Yeon Hee terbuka, seseorang muncul dari sana. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Semoga aku salah melihat.

"Lho, itu kan—" bisik Yoochun ditelingaku.

Tanpa menunggu Yoochun selesai berbicara, aku langsung menarik tangannya menuju ke lantai dansa. Dia terlihat enggan, namun tetap mengikutiku.

Kami saling berhadapan. Dia menatapku penuh kebingungan. Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menuntunnya untuk memeluk pinggangku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya aku genggam, kami mulai berdansa—walau tidak seirama dengan yang lain.

Pria yang tadi masuk ke rumah ini, seolah berjalan kearahku. Aku malas melihat wajahnya.

"Yoochun, cium aku," bisikku di telinganya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Aku mohon."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak berniat mencium—"

Aku langsung melumat bibirnya yang terbuka. Dia terlalu banyak berbicara, membuatku risih mendengarnya. Lebih baik aku yang mengambil alih. Aku dapat menyadari keterkejutannya. Namun sesaat, dia menikmati ciuman ini.

Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan meletakkannya di pinggangku—seperti tangan kanannya itu. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku merintih. Kemudian dia melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Ciuman kami benar-benar panas.

Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar kami, karena mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berciuman. Mungkin, malam nanti akan ada pesta seks? Entahlah.

Sial! Aku mulai menikmati ciuman Yoochun ini. Aku bukan pencium yang handal, bahkan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Berbeda dengan Yoochun, dia adalah pencium yang handal, dia sudah berciuman dengan beberapa wanita—kecuali aku. Dia hanya sebatas mencium pipiku saja, bukan bibir seperti saat ini.

Sejenak aku merasa melayang. Jadi, begini rasanya berciuman? Sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, aku kembali tersadar ketika suara langkah medekati kami. Aku rasa Yoochun tidak sadar jika seseorang berjalan kearah kami, dia menciumku dengan liar.

"Hei, _cutie pie!_" Suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku berharap suara itu hanyalah mimpi, karena musik disko telah kembali mengalun tidak lagi mendayu. Tetapi beberapa pasangan masih asyik berciuman.

Tapi aku kembali sadar, jika ini bukan mimpi saat Yoochun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku ingin menciumnya lagi, agar aku tidak mendengar bahkan melihat wajah seseorang ini.

Semoga penglihatanku salah.

.

.

.

**to be continued ~**

**review? **

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Between You and Me**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Park Yoochun

**Supporting Cast :**

- Park Sandara (Dara 2NE1

- Lee Sunho ( Andy SHINHWA)

- Lee Donghae ( Super Junior)

- Boa

- Victoria (Fx)

- Hyung Joon (SS501)

- Lee Yeon Hee (artis SM)

- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

- Choi SeungHyun (T.O.P BIGBANG)

**Warning :**

Genderswitch! ( Just Jaejoong and Junsu), TYPO!

**Disclaim :**

**Sudut pandang di cerita ini hanya memakai sudut pandang main cast. Namun, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah memakai sudut pandang author, walau hanya sedikit. **

**Panjang atau tidaknya isi cerita disesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi yang ada di cerita ini.**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Yunho**

Aku bernapas lega sesaat, setelah sampai di Korea. Aku senang bisa kembali lagi ke tanah kelahiranku ini. Setelah dua tahun merantau di negara orang, karena sebuah pekerjaan.

Direktur di tempatku bekerja, menyuruhku untuk mengambil alih menangani perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang. Menangani disini, bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Aku bukan tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi manajer, tetapi hanya mengganti karyawan disana yang _resign_. Aku tetap menjadi pegawai biasa. Sebenarnya aku ingin protes pada direktur perihal diriku yang harus ke Jepang, tetapi jika aku protes yang ada aku malah dipecat. Jadi, aku lebih memilih menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin dipecat. Mencari pekerjaan itu sungguh susah.

Dan kini aku kembali, setelah mereka merekrut pegawai baru. Aku cukup betah di negara itu, tetapi tetap saja tidak sebetah di negara sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau kembali," ucap Taecyeon yang menjemputku bersama dengan Yeon Hee—tunangannya.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Yeon Hee menerima pria ini. Apakah dia mulai luluh ataukah bosan karena Taecyeon terus menyatakan cinta padanya sehingga dia menerima pria ini? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku cukup berbahagia akan pertunangan sahabatku ini.

"Nanti malam, kau harus kerumahku, Yunho."

Aku menatap Yeon Hee bingung. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalian menyuruhku untuk melihat kalian yang akan melakukan seks."

Yeon Hee menunduk malu, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Tetapi tidak dengan Taecyeon, pria ini malah tersenyum puas. Karena dia telah membuat seseorang tidak perawan lagi. Dasar iblis!

Jika aku mengatakan dia iblis, berarti aku juga sama seperti dia? Haha…lupakan. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Apa kau gila? Tidak mungkin kami mengundangmu untuk itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Kami mengadakan reuni angkatan, semua akan datang."

"Semuanya? Tanpa terkecuali?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Yeon Hee mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau juga harus datang. Haruskah seorang pria yang terkenal _playboy_ dan senang pesta tidak datang?" Taecyeon menyeringai padaku.

"Aku tahu, aku akan datang. Tapi mungkin aku akan terlambat datang."

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau datang."

Kami bergegas menuju mobil. Karena Taecyeon ingin segera mengantarkanku pulang, sepertinya dia ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya ini.

…

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sampai. Taecyeon dan Yeon Hee tidak ikut masuk bersamaku, karena mereka ingin membeli perlengkapan untuk pesta nanti malam—sekalian berkencan, tentunya.

Aku segera membuka pintu besar itu, dan wajah Ibu yang langsung terlihat.

"Aku kira kau membawa calon menantu untukku." Perkataan pertamanya setelah aku sampai. Aku kira dia akan merindukanku, tetapi perkataan macam apa itu?

Aku mendekatinya, dan mencium pipi kanannya. "Jadi, _eomma_ tidak merindukanku?"

Dia memelukku dengan sayang. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, tetapi aku juga merindukan calon menantuku."

Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Ibu, aku malah melengos masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di lantai. Aku masih mendengar suara Ibu yang marah karena aku tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

Sekarang yang aku tahu, aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah.

…

Aku melihat jam di dinding kamar. Pukul 7 malam. Rupanya aku kelewat lelap tidurnya sampai tidak menyadari hari sudah berganti malam.

Aku segera melangkah ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Bersenandung kecil seraya membersihkan seluruh tubuhku.

Setelah selesai, aku segera memakai pakaian untuk malam ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolah, dan juga dia. Tadi Yeon Hee bilang, jika semua akan datang tanpa terkecuali. Itu artinya dia juga datang kan? Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya. Apa dia masih sebal padaku?

Malam ini aku hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket kulit, _jeans_ dan _sneaker_. _So simple_. Aku memang sedang tidak ingin berpakaian formal, berpakaian seperti ini lebih nyaman.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu sedang asyik menonton berita tentang calon presiden, mereka terlihat antusias. Aku mendekati mereka untuk berpamitan.

"_Appa, eomma_, aku pergi dulu, ya." Aku mencium pipi Ibu. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk, tidak peduli denganku, terlalu serius menonton.

Aku pun tidak mau ambil pusing, aku segera menuju garasi dan menstarter mobil _lamborghini aventador_—mobil kesayanganku. Aku membelinya setelah menabung selama beberapa tahun, aku sangat menyukai model dari mobil ini. Simpel tapi elegan.

Setelah pelayan membuka pintu pagar, aku segera melesat pergi dari sana.

…

Aku membuka pintu besar rumah Yeon Hee, suara dentuman lagu mulai terdengar. Musiknya mendayu. Setelah aku membuka pintu ini, pandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah para teman-temanku yang sedang asyik berdansa. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada seseorang di bar yang menatapku dengan tekejut.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Tetapi dia malah menarik seorang pria disampingnya dan mereka menuju lantai dansa. Dia meletakkan tangan pria itu pada pinggangnya. Dan mereka mulai berdansa.

Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada pria itu, tetapi dia mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Terlihat jika wajah manisnya menjadi kesal. Tiba-tiba dia melumat bibir pria itu, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher si pria.

Dan sekarang aku yang terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Setelah aku pergi selama 2 tahun, apa kini mereka berpacaran? Aku cukup tahu jika dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan lelaki manapun, dan dia masih perawan—itu yang pernah kudengar saat dia berbincang pada para sahabatnya kala itu. Bahkan dia tidak ingin pria menyentuh dirinya kecuali pria yang sedang menciumnya itu.

Selain terkejut karena ciuman mereka, aku juga terkejut karena gaun yang dikenakannya. Dia tidak pernah memakai pakaian seseksi ini. Lihatlah belahan dada gaun itu, begitu rendah. Puting dadanya saja hampir terlihat, bahkan di bagian lekukan pinggangnya begitu ketat menampakkan tubuhnya yang ramping. Gaun itupun hanya sebatas paha. Benar-benar minim.

Aku menelan ludah melihat penampilan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Memang banyak yang lebih seksi darinya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Aku berjalan kearah mereka, dia terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan dia memperdalam ciumannya pada pria itu. Ciuman mereka semakin panas saja. Apa dia ingin membuatku cemburu? Aku hanya menyeringai.

Sekarang aku sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka. Aku berdiri tepat di samping mereka.

"Hei, _cutie pie_!" sapaku.

Dia seolah tak mendengarnya dan masih melumat bibir lawan berciumannya. Tetapi tidak dengan pria itu, dia melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatapku dengan wajah kaget. Sesaat kemudian seulas senyuman dia berikan padaku.

"Ooh, Jung Yunho!" Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita itu dan memelukku singkat.

"Hei, Park Yoochun!" Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Hei, _cutie pie_." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

Dia memandangku dengan enggan. "Hai," lirihnya, tanpa menyambut uluran tanganku. Aku segera menarik tanganku dan memasukkan ke kantong celana.

"Sejak kapan kau di Korea?" tanya Yoochun, memecah kecanggungan diantara aku dan wanita itu.

"Baru tadi sore," jawabku, tetapi mataku bukan menatap Yoochun melainkan wanita disampingnya ini. Dia terlihat tidak betah berada di dekatku, dia memeluk lengan Yoochun dengan kuat. Mataku tertuju pada lengan Yoochun yang tersentuh dadanya itu. Sial! Beruntung sekali pria ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk saja?" Yoochun mengajak kami menuju sudut ruangan dan duduk di sofa.

Baru lima detik duduk, wanita itu berdiri kembali. "_Baby_, aku ke sana, ya," ucapnya, seraya menunjuk kearah Boa dan Victoria, bersama kekasih mereka. Mereka terlihat sedang bercumbu satu sama lain.

"Kau menghindariku, Jae? Atau kau ingin menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka," ujarku sarkatis.

Dia menatapku kesal. Sejenak berpikir dan dia memutuskan kembali duduk di tempat yang tadi, di sebelah Yoochun.

Aku menatapnya tajam, tetapi dia selalu membuang muka bahkan terkadang mencuri cium pipi Yoochun. Aku tahu jika dia sengaja. Karena terlihat keterkejutan di wajah Yoochun.

"Jadi, kalian berdua berpacaran?" tanyaku menatap manik mata cokelatnya.

Yoochun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi Jaejoong mengambil alih untuk menjawabnya. "Ya, kami berpacaran. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat." Aku mengulurkan tanganku kembali, dan lagi-lagi dia tidak menyambut uluran tanganku.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini padaku—tepatnya pada semua pria kecuali Yoochun. Tetapi, dia paling angkuh padaku daripada teman kami yang lain. Bahkan memandangku saja dia malas, seolah aku sebuah sampah yang tidak pantas dipandang.

Aku pun tidak mau ambil pusing. Aku masih menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya, dan Jaejoong mengikutinya berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya gusar.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, _baby_." Yoochun mendudukkan wanita itu. Dan dia melangkah keluar melewati Jaejoong.

Tetapi, dia kembali berdiri. "Aku ikut."

"Tunggulah disini, aku tidak lama."

"Jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu lima menit, maka aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi," ancamnya pada Yoochun. Sungguh menggelikan ancamannya, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aku mengerti." Yoochun segera berlalu dari sini dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lima menit hanya berdiam diri seperti ini. Membiarkan keadaan menjadi bisu. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku menatapnya kembali, dia terlihat asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" aku memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

Dia hanya diam. Tak peduli.

"Mengapa?"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam.

"Jae…"

Kini dia membalas menatapku dengan enggan. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Mengapa kau marah padaku?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Rasanya aku ingin memakan wanita ini. Dia begitu menyebalkan juga menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, karena itu menyangkut diriku."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan saja sendiri, jangan melibatkan aku."

"Tetapi yang malas berbicara denganku itu kau, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melibatkan dirimu?"

"Masa bodoh!" Dia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Aku ingin berbicara lagi dengannya, tetapi Yoochun telah tiba ditempat kami. Aku melihat jam di ponselku. Waw, dia hanya kembali dalam waktu 4 menit. Jadi, dia benar-benar menuruti perintah wanita ini. Rupanya ancaman itu sangat berlaku pada Yoochun.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas pada Yoochun, saat pria itu telah duduk. "Kau tepat waktu."

"Aku memang selalu tepat waktu!"

"Bagus." Dia mengangkat jempolnya di depan wajah Yoochun. Kemudian memeluk lengan pria itu, kepalanya diletakkan pada bahu Yoochun. Dan lagi-lagi pandanganku kearah payudaranya yang menempel di lengan Yoochun.

"Aku bosan disini, kita pulang saja, yuk?" Dia mencium pipi Yoochun dengan intens. Bahkan berkali-kali. Aku cukup muak melihatnya.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin disini, _baby_." Yoochun mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka, kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wah, kalian bertiga disini rupanya? Sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi?" tanya Taecyeon seraya duduk di sampingku, begitupun dengan Seunghyun.

"Aku melihat ciuman kalian tadi, begitu panas." Seunghyun mengerling pada Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum menanggapi Seunghyun.

Aku melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang risih berkumpul bersama kami, dia terus memeluk lengan Yoochun. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tetapi, Yoochun justru asyik berbicara dengan Taecyeon dan Seunghyun.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Jae?" tanya Seunghyun, dia melihat tangan Jaejoong yang tidak lepas dari lengan kanan Yoochun. "Ooh, rupanya kau tidak ingin lepas dari kekasihmu ini. Huh? Hahaha.."

"Sudahlah! Mari bersulang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Taecyeon mengangkat gelas berisi vodka keatas, disusul olehku, Seunghyun dan Yoochun.

"Jae, _cheers_." Seunghyun memberikan gelas pada Jaejoong.

Dengan enggan Jaejoong mengambil gelas itu. "_Cheers_!" lirihnya.

**Jaejoong**

"_Baby,_ ada apa denganmu?" Yoochun menggenggam tangan kiriku dan tangan kanannya memegang kemudi. Dia menatapku lekat.

"Kau menyebalkan!" jawabku, seraya turun dari mobil.

Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama denganku, dia mencengkram lenganku kuat. Sakit. Aku melepas cengkraman itu dari tanganku.

Aku terus berjalan menuju lift, aku ingin cepat sampai di apartemenku. Pintu lift terbuka, aku segera masuk, begitupun dengan Yoochun. Selama di dalam lift kami hanya diam.

Lift berhenti di lantai 19. Kami segera keluar dari lift dan menuju apartemenku.

Kami langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Lelah.

Aku menatapnya. "Mengapa kau diam disini? Seharusnya kau pulang!" desisku.

Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke punggungku kemudian kedua tangannya memelukku. Kepalanya diletakkan di bahuku. Manjanya kembali keluar.

"Mengapa kau marah padaku?"

Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Karena aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang, tetapi kau tetap saja berbincang dengan para _playboy_ itu," dengusku.

Dia mencium bahu polosku sekilas. "Aku juga _playboy_."

"Tetapi, kau berbeda!"

"Apa bedanya?" Dia melepaskan pelukan dan genggaman tangannya padaku, kemudian duduk tegak dan menghadap kearahku.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas membahasnya."

Dia terkekeh. Membuatku menatapnya dengan sebal. "Yunho?"

Sial! Mengapa dia harus menyebutkan nama pria itu? Aku sedang malas mendengar nama itu disebut. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun.

Dia menghela napas, memegang jemariku. "Kau masih marah padanya?"

_Tentu saja!_ lirihku dalam hati. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"Kau tak ingin aku membahasnya?"

_Sudah tahu, mengapa masih bertanya? Bodoh! _Aku menggerutu. Kenapa hari ini, Yoochun begitu menyebalkan?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya." Sekilas aku menatap kearahnya. Dia menyeringai padaku. "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang tadi saja?"

Aku mengernyit. "Melanjutkan apa?"

"Ciuman panas kita," lirihnya dengan suara mendesah.

Oh! Rasanya aku ingin memukul pria ini. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, ingin melumat bibirku. Dengan cepat, aku menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kenapa? Kau tadi terlihat bernafsu sekali." Dia membelai pipiku.

"Itu tadi, bodoh!"

Dia terkekeh lagi. "Baiklah aku mengerti." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di senderan sofa. "Tapi, yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan amarahmu? Kau tidak pernah mencium lelaki manapun. Aku tahu, ini ciuman pertamamu. Apa itu karena—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin namanya kau sebut! Bahkan mendengarnya saja, aku sudah malas."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, menuju kamar. Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku. "Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ganti baju. Kau kira aku betah menggunakan gaun ini."

"Tapi, aku betah melihatnya."

"Dasar mesum!" Aku melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

Hal yang pertama yang aku lihat adalah gaun-gaun yang berserakan di tempat tidur. Aku lupa membereskannya tadi, gara-gara Yoochun menyuruhku untuk cepat bersiap. Aku segera merapikan gaun-gaun itu, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari.

Setelah itu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin menghilangkan bau asap rokok dari tubuh dan juga rambutku ini. Dengan semena-mena, mereka merokok di depanku, tidak peduli jika aku sudah menutup hidungku, mengipas tanganku di daerah wajahku. Bahkan Yoochun seolah tak menghiraukanku. Ah! Dasar pria-pria _playboy_ cap kakap.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Segar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dan, aku baru menyadari jika mandi dini hari seperti ini, benar-benar menyegarkan.

Aku menuju dapur. Membuat susu cokelat hangat akan menambah kesegaran dalam tubuhku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Yoochun yang tertidur di sofa.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur dia bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah mabuk dan mungkin saja dia akan menyerangku. Membuatku tidak perawan lagi. Oh! Tidak! Jika dia berani melakukan itu, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Aku duduk di karpet seraya menyalakan televisi. Mengganti dari satu channel ke channel yang lain. Tidak ada ada yang menarik. Akhirnya aku mengambil kaset DVD dan memasukkannya ke _DVD player. 500 Days of Summer._ Film favoritku.

Sedang asyik menonton, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tak sengaja menyenggol kepalaku.

"Jae…" lirih Yoochun dengan suara paraunya. Dia duduk di sampingku, matanya sayu, masih mengantuk. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Aku mengelus pipi _chubby_-nya. "Aku belum mengantuk."

Dia melihat jam ditangan kanannya. "Huh? Jam 5 pagi." Kini pandangannya beralih padaku. "Daritadi kau belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kau bisa sakit nanti, tidurlah."

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Dalam sekejap, dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, mengusap lengan kiriku dengan tangan besarnya. Kami menonton film bersama.

Dia terus mengusap lenganku. Dan sialnya ini membuatku mengantuk. Mataku memejam.

…

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekarang. Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Tempat tidur, lemari cokelat tanpa pintu, nakas yang diatasnya ada fotoku dan Yoochun, juga fotoku dengan Ibu. Ini kamarku! Seingatku, aku masih berada di ruang televisi, menonton film favoritku. Dan mengapa sekarang aku berada disini? Di kamarku?

Yoochun! Satu nama itu langsung terlintas.

Aku langsung membuka selimut, melihat apakah aku dalam keadaan telanjang? Ah! Ternyata aman. Aku masih memakai pakaian lengkap seperti semalam.

Dan, dimana pria itu sekarang?

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar untuk mencari Yoochun. Aroma roti panggang menyeruak memenuhi ruang televisi, aku menuju dapur. Tepat disana, Yoochun sedang sibuk mengatur roti panggang di atas piring. Kemudian diletakkannya diatas meja makan beserta dengan dua gelas susu cokelat.

"_Baby_…"

Dia menoleh padaku, sekilas. "Rupanya kau sudah bangun." Dia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di kursi, dan dia duduk di kursi tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?" tanyaku seraya menggigit roti panggang itu. Enak.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku? Kau tertidur saat menonton." Dia meminum susu cokelatnya.

_Itu karena belaianmu, bodoh!_, rutukku dalam hati.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" lirihku.

"Jam 2 siang!"

"_What?_ Jadi, aku tidur selama itu? Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Aku meneguk susu cokelat buatannya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tetapi kau masih saja tidur." Dia memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya. "Ibumu tadi menelepon."

Aku menelan roti itu dengan susah payah. "Kau mengangkatnya?"

"Tentu saja. lagipula ponselmu terus saja berdering. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"_Eomma_ bilang apa?"

"Dia hanya bertanya apa kau sudah bangun, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya."

"Apa?"

"Detailnya aku tidak tahu."

"_Eomma_ pasti mengira kita telah berbuat macam-macam. Mengapa kau tidur di apartemenku?"

"Aku rasa Ibumu tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu." Dia memandangku lekat.

Yoochun benar, Ibu tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Ibu cukup tahu siapa Yoochun, bahkan dia sangat menyayangi Yoochun. Ibu sudah menganggap Yoochun seperti anak lelakinya. Aku memang tidak memiliki saudara lelaki.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak menyentuhku, kan?" Namun, aku tetap saja curiga padanya.

"Jae…" desahnya, "tentu saja tidak."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa piring-gelas kotor kami. Kemudian dia mencucinya hingga bersih.

Setelah itu dia mendekatiku. Mengusap lembut rambutku dan mencium pipi kiriku. "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menemaninya menuju pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

**to be continued ~**

**review?**

**.**

* * *

- **christchoco**: terimakasih

- **ajid yunjae** : siapa nanja itu akan terjawab di chapter ini

- **Taeripark** : ya, itu yunho

- **essy** : ya, yunho yang dihindari jaejoong. hubungan chunjae bisa dilihat seiring berjalannya waktu

- **Guest** : ya, itu yunho

- **destianidhesthy** : sudah saya update

- **my yunjaechun** : ya, yunho muncul di chpater ini. sudah saya update

- **jeyneey** : iya dek, itu yunho. yang dimaksud boa juga yunho. haha. ini sudah di update

- **ruixi**: yunjae momen? ditunggu saja

- **Park FaRo** : dari summary sudah jika FF ini yunjae bukan chunjae

- **shanzec** : sudah dilanjut

- **Zhie Hikaru** : terimakasih, Zhie. saya masih belajar menulis yang baik, mungkin di beberapa bagian masih ada yang typo. semangat :)

- **RedTiger** : yup, si playboy itu yunho. terimakasih sudah mampir untuk membaca.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Between You and Me**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Park Yoochun

**Supporting Cast :**

- Park Sandara (Dara 2NE1

- Lee Sunho ( Andy SHINHWA)

- Lee Donghae ( Super Junior)

- Boa

- Victoria (Fx)

- Hyung Joon (SS501)

- Lee Yeon Hee (artis SM)

- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

- Choi SeungHyun (T.O.P BIGBANG)

- Yoon DooJoon (Beast)

- Jung Jinwoon (2AM)

**Warning :**

Genderswitch! ( Just Jaejoong and Junsu), TYPO!

**Disclaim :**

**Sudut pandang di cerita ini hanya memakai sudut pandang main cast. Namun, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah memakai sudut pandang author, walau hanya sedikit.**

**Panjang atau tidaknya isi cerita disesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi yang ada di cerita ini.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTE : hai, untuk chapter selanjutnya dan untuk cerita-cerita yang ada di akun saya ini, untuk sementara akan HIATUS. yah, selama BULAN PUASA ini. saya tidak akan meng-update apapun. **

* * *

**SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATHIN**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Yunho.**

_I hate Monday!_ Mungkin itu ungkapan yang tepat untukku. Aku menguap cukup lebar. Rasanya aku malas untuk berangkat kerja.

Pengaruh minuman berakohol itu ternyata sangat hebat. Aku masih pusing, karena terlalu banyak minum saat berkumpul bersama mereka.

Aku memang bukan Seunghyun, si peminum handal. Tetapi, saat itu aku meminum terlalu banyak. Rasanya ingin membuang kekesalan di dalam diriku, terlebih saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengabaikanku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak.

Seharian kemarin aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Tidur, makan, mandi dan kembali tidur.

Aku memegang kepalaku. Pening.

Aku segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku kerja di Korea. Walau langkah ini terasa berat untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, aku mengambil setelan jas warna hitam, celana kain warna senada, kemeja _peach_ dan dasi hitam. _Perfect_.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan. Ayah dan Ibu sudah siap disana, mereka sedang asyik berbincang.

"Pagi, _Appa, Eomma_," sapaku.

Ibu tersenyum manis padaku. "Anakku benar-benar tampan."

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Selalu."

"Sama sepertiku, bukan?" Ayah menggoda Ibu. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa kedua orang tuaku ini benar-benar mesra, padahal usia mereka tidak lagi muda. Aku iri pada mereka.

"Yunho…"

"Huh?"

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan calon istrimu pada kami?"

Aku menelan nasi yang kumakan dengan susah payah, kemudian tersenyum samar pada Ibu. "Sesegera mungkin."

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba, aku tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu." Wajah Ibu berseri.

Topik seperti ini yang malas aku bahas. Bukan hanya Ayah dan Ibu yang membahasnya, tetapi juga keluarga besarku. Bahkan mereka sering kali membandingkanku dengan saudaraku yang lain, yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Hal ini membuatku gerah.

Selesai makan. Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Mencium pipi Ibu. "Aku berangkat dulu," pamitku pada mereka.

Aku menuju teras. Rupanya mobilku sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumah. Seorang pelayan menyerahkan kuncinya padaku, lalu dia tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera menaiki mobil kesayanganku ini. Dan melaju ke _Bigeast advertising_.

Sesaat, aku masih memikirkan perkataan Ibu tadi. Mengenalkannya pada calon istriku? Itu adalah hal yang susah. Aku tidak memiliki satu orang kekasih pun, tetapi banyak yang mengakuiku sebagai kekasihnya. Hanya karena aku pernah mencium atau kadang menidurinya. Picik sekali.

Yeah. Aku memang _playboy_, terutama saat masih sekolah. Aku memiliki banyak kekasih, bahkan aku pernah menjalin kasih hanya dalam hitungan jam. Dan, saat beranjak kuliah kebiasaan menjalin kasih berubah menjadi meniduri wanita-wanita bohai yang sudah tidak perawan. Aku keterlaluan? Memang, aku akui itu. Tetapi, saat aku sudah mulai kerja, aku menghilangkan semua kebiasaan itu. Kecuali satu hal, mengerling dan berkata manis pada wanita-wanita cantik.

Lagipula aku lelaki, aku bebas menikah kapanpun. Tidak seperti perempuan yang ada batasnya karena mereka akan melahirkan. Jika usia mulai menua maka akan rentan bagi mereka untuk melahirkan. Jadi, mengapa mereka seolah mengaturku tentang pernikahan, pernikahan dan pernikahan.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur, Ayah dan Ibu tidak mengambil tindakan bodoh. Dengan mengadakan perjodohan. Jika itu terjadi, benar-benar konyol!

Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Bukan hanya hebat diranjang saja, tetapi juga hebat dalam mengurus rumah tangga. Dan, aku belum menemukan seseorang itu.

Aku kembali ke alam nyata, saat bangunan berbentuk abstrak telah nampak di depanku. Aku segera memasuki bangunan itu, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bangunan. Menyerahkan kunci pada pelayan yang biasanya mengurusi mobil karyawan.

Dia tersenyum sopan padaku, "selamat pagi, Pak."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke dalam bangunan. Beberapa pasang mata menatapku, tak percaya akan keberadaanku di perusahaan ini. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah mereka.

"Jung Yunho!" Doojoon—salah satu rekanku—merangkulku. "Aku tak percaya kau sekarang di Korea, aku kira kau masih di negeri Sakura itu."

Dia melepas rangkulannya. Kami melangkah menuju lift, untuk ke ruangan kami di lantai 6. Aku memencet tombol di depan lift, tak berapa lama pintu lift terbuka.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan berada di kantor ini terus."

"Apa mereka sudah ada pernggantimu disana?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan berada di depanmu, seperti ini."

Dia terkekeh. "_Welcome, brother!_"

Kami pun sampai di lantai 6. Dan berjalan ke ruangan kami masing-masing, dia berjalan kearah kiri dan aku kearah kanan.

Aku membuka pintu ruang kerjaku, ruangan yang selama dua tahun ini aku tinggalkan.

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang sibuk membuka-buka berkas diatas meja, dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Pukul 8. Mengapa sepagi ini, pria itu begitu sibuk? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Ehem…" Aku berdeham.

Seolah tersadar dari kesibukannya karena suaraku itu, dia segera menoleh kearah pintu. Senyum ketakutan muncul dari wajahnya, matanya menyipit.

"Yunho-_ssi._" lirihnya.

"Jinwoon-_ssi_, sedang apa kau di ruanganku?" Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding dekat pintu.

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiriku. "Maaf, Yunho-_ssi._ Aku hanya mengambil beberapa berkasku di ruanganmu."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang akan aku ambil dari ruanganmu? Lagipula kau baru mulai bekerja hari ini."

"Baiklah. Alasanmu kuterima." Aku berjalan kearah kursi dan duduk disana.

"Selamat bekerja, Yunho-_ssi_. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Jika tidak ada yang kau pahami, kau bisa bertanya pada si galak." Dia berlalu dari ruanganku seraya terkekeh.

Jinwoon, dia menggantikanku selama aku berada di Jepang. Dia yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaanku di Korea. Sebelumnya, dia masih menjadi pegawai baru, tidak memiliki ruangan, jadi dia bekerja di ruanganku selama dua tahun. Tetapi, kini dia sudah memiliki ruangan, berdekatan dengan ruangannya Doojoon.

Aku melihat kesekeliling ruanganku, tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Ruangan ini masih bernuansa _black and white_, warna kesukaanku. Aku begitu beruntung bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini, karena kami bisa mengatur ruangan kami sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Tata letak maupun warna untuk ruangan ini sesuai dengan yang kami inginkan. Untuk yang satu ini, Direktur kami memang membebaskannya, tetapi dengan syarat kami harus bersungguh-sungguh bekerja di perusahaan miliknya ini.

Ah! Satu lagi yang membuatku betah berada disini. Kami memang berada dalam satu tim dalam tiap divisi, tetapi kami tidak diharuskan berada di ruangan yang sama. Jadi, kami memiliki ruangan masing-masing, setidaknya privasi kami benar-benar terjaga. Asalkan kami tetap berkomunikasi dengan sesama tim.

Maka, hampir setiap hari selalu ada rapat pertemuan untuk membahas tentang iklan apa saja yang akan tayang, atau iklan apa saja yang akan ditagih oleh perusahaan-perusahaan yang memercayakan kami untuk membuat iklan produknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu berwarna _black dove_ itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Jinwoon.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku lupa, Yunho-_ssi_." Dia menyerahkan sebuah map padaku. "Kau harus mengerjakan ini."

Aku segera membuka map itu. Mengeryitkan kening. "Apa ini?"

"Itu tugas yang seharusnya aku kerjakan. Tetapi, karena kau sudah datang, sekarang tugas ini menjadi milikmu."

Aku membelalakkan mata. Aku baru saja akan mulai bekerja kembali di perusahaan ini, tetapi pria ini malah semena-mena menyuruhku. "Aku tidak mau."

"_Hyung…_" lirihnya. Dia sudah mulai berbicara informal padaku.

"Yah! Jika Direktur yang menyuruhku, maka aku akan mengerjakannya. Tugas itu memang dari Direktur, tetapi untukmu bukan untukku." Seringai muncul di bibirku, "jadi, kembali ke ruanganmu."

Dia berdecak kesal. "Baiklah." Kemudian dia berlalu dari sini. Ingin rasanya aku memberi pelajaran pada pria itu.

…

Aku duduk di lantai, tepat di depan laci di meja kerjaku ini, mencari beberapa berkas yang sempat aku tinggalkan disana, sebelum aku ke Jepang. Tetapi berkas itu tidak kutemukan. Padahal berkas itu sangat penting. Sial!

Tok.. tok..

Ketukan di pintu membuatku berhenti sejenak untuk mencarinya. "Masuk!" lirihku dan kembali mencari berkas itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah seseorang yang mengrtuk pintu mendengar perkataan atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli.

Suara _stiletto_ memenuhi ruanganku. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Disusul suara benda yang di lempar di atas meja.

"Jinwoon, itu data-data yang harus kau kerjakan untuk hari ini," sahut si pemilik _stiletto_.

_Suara itu_.

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku ketika melihat dirinya. Tetapi dia membalasnya dengan keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Kau!" desisnya. Dia menghela napas berat. "Mengapa ada disini? Kau seharusnya ada di Jepang!"

Aku berjalan kearahnya, dan dia perlahan berjalan mundur. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di meja, memandang tajam padanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu jika aku akan tetap bekerja di Korea? Ck," desisku, seraya bersidekap.

Dia menatapku nyalang. "Lagipula aku tidak peduli perihal kau ada dimana! Yang jelas Direktur menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakan semua data itu." Dia menunjuk kearah kertas yang di ada sampingku. Tanpa permisi dia keluar dari ruanganku.

"Kim Jaejoong," lirihku, menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

**Jaejoong.**

Aku memencet tombol lift untuk menuju ruangan Direktur yang berada di lantai 9. Tiga lantai diatas ruanganku. Tak berapa lama, pintu lift terbuka. Beberapa karyawan tersenyum padaku, saat mereka keluar dari lift. Aku segera memasuki lift, dan memencet angka 9.

Pintu lift pun terbuka, aku segera keluar dan berjalan kearah ruangan Direktur.

"_Annyeong_, Hyorin-_ssi_, aku ingin bertemu dengan Lee _sajangnim_, tadi beliau memanggilku," ucapku pada Hyorin, sekretaris Direktur.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku, "tunggu sebentar, Jaejoong-_ssi,_ aku akan menghubungi Lee _sajangnim_. Silahkan duduk."

Aku segera duduk di sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan dia sedang memegang gagang telepon, menelepon Direktur.

"Silahkan masuk, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Dia mempersilahkan masuk.

"Baik, terimakasih, Hyorin-_ssi_." Aku membalas senyumannya seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Direktur terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di hadapannya. Perlahan, aku mendekatinya. Dia memandang kearahku dan tersenyum.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya, "Ada apa Bapak memanggil saya?"

"Begini, Jaejoong-_ssi_, saya ingin minta tolong padamu." Dia merapikan beberapa kertas dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Tolong berikan ini pada Tuan Jung."

_Mengapa harus aku yang menyerahkannya? Mengapa Bapak tidak memanggilnya sendiri?_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Baik, Bapak." Aku tersenyum lagi padanya, senyuman terpaksa.

"Bilang padanya, selesaikan data-data itu hari ini. Terimakasih."

Aku mengangguk. "Baik, akan saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Silahkan."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berlalu dari ruangan Direktur. Aku terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Aku benar-benar sebal! Bagaimana mungkin, aku yang harus memberikan data-data ini pada Jinwoon?

Bahkan, Jinwoon termasuk karyawan biasa, dia baru dua tahun berada di kantor ini. Lebih tepatnya menggantikan Yunho, yang ditugaskan di Jepang. Aku yang lebih lama bekerja di sini dari Jinwoon. Tapi mengapa aku yang harus menyerahkannya? Mengapa pria itu seolah dimanjakan? Argh!

Aku menatap sebal pintu di depanku ini. Mengetuknya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku tidak peduli, aku segera masuk. Ruangan ini terlihat sepi, tidak terlihat pemiliknya. Samar, aku melihat bayangan di dekat meja kerjanya. Aku segera mendekati meja tersebut. Meletakkan kertas-kertas itu dengan kasar.

"Jinwoon, itu data-data yang harus kau kerjakan untuk hari ini," dengusku.

Seseorang muncul dari balik meja. Dia tersenyum padaku, membuatku diam. Mematung.

_Kenapa orang itu disini? _

"Kau!" desisku, "mengapa ada disini? Kau seharusnya ada di Jepang!"

Tiba-tiba dia berjalan kearahku, aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya. Jadi, aku mundur perlahan. Dan dia memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja, memandang tajam kearahku.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu jika aku akan tetap bekerja di Korea? Ck," desisnya, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak peduli perihal kau ada dimana! Yang jelas Direktur menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakan semua data itu."

Aku menunjuk kearah kertas-kertas di sampingnya. Aku tidak ingin berhadapan lebih lama dengan pria ini. Jadi, aku langsung membuka pintu ruangannya dan membantingnya dengan kasar.

Aku membuka pintu ruanganku, dan menutupnya dengan kesal. Kemudian duduk di kursi kerja.

"Kenapa dia harus ada disini? Sudah bagus, jika dia ada di Jepang selamanya. Kenapa harus kembali?"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruanganku terbuka. Pria itu berjalan kearahku dengan terburu-buru. Lalu membanting beberapa lembar kertas dengan kasar ke mejaku.

"Apa kau gila? Menyuruhku membuat 250 gambar dalam satu hari?" Mata musangnya menatapku nyalang, mengintimidasiku.

Aku mendengus sekali. "Maaf sekali, Tuan Jung, saya masih waras. Lagipula, itu perintah Direktur. Jika kau ingin marah, silahkan keruangannya saja. Anda salah tempat jika marah di ruangan saya."

Dia tidak menjawab perkataanku, hanya menatapku dengan tajam. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan dia masih terdiam.

"Jika Anda tidak ada keperluan lagi di ruangan saya. Silahkan Anda keluar!" teriakku.

Dia menyeringai. "Pantas saja Jinwoon memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'galak'."

Kemudian dia mengambil kembali lembaran kertas-kertas itu. Dan berjalan keluar dari ruanganku, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kearahku.

Aku pun tidak peduli, aku malah ingin dia cepat pergi dari ruanganku.

…

Aku hanya mengaduk _spaghetti_ di hadapanku dengan malas. Tanpa sedikitpun masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Kau kenapa, _baby_?" Yoochun membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "aku sedang sebal."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan berhadapan dengan dia lagi."

"Dengan siapa?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah tiga pria yang sedang makan, mereka duduk tidak jauh dari kami. Saat ini, kami memang berada di kantin kantor. Yoochun mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Jinwoon?"

"Bukan."

Dia mengarahkan kepalanya kesana kemari, kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Ah, Yunho?"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

"Sudahlah, Jae. Biarkan saja. Jika dia mengganggumu bilang padaku. Sekarang, habiskan makananmu."

Dengan malas, aku memasukkan mie-mie itu kedalam mulutku. Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepala, makanannya telah habis sedari tadi.

Suara kursi yang digeret menghentikan garpu berisi _spaghetti_ yang akan masuk ke mulutku. Membuatku harus melihat seseorang yang menggangguku itu.

"Hai, _cutie pie_." Si pemilik suara tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, hidungku kembang kempis. Aku marah. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja sedang makan," ucapnya, masih menyunggingkan senyum menjijikannya.

"Maksudku, mengapa berada di meja ini? Kau ingin menggangguku. Huh?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan kekasihmu. Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ada apa Yunho?" Yoochun mencairkan suasana diantara aku dengan pria itu.

"Sebagai seorang _art director_, kurasa kau bisa membantuku."

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku harus membantumu apa?"

"Nanti saja, aku jelaskan. Bisakah setelah makan siang ini kau ke ruanganku."

"Baiklah."

Kini pandangannya diarahkan padaku. "Selamat makan, _cutie pie_."

Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatku muak itu lagi, beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu sini. Bahkan dia sempat mengerling pada beberapa karyawan wanita, sebelum dia memasuki lift.

"Yoochun!" teriakku, ketika pria itu telah menghilang.

"Ada apa, _baby_?"

"Mengapa kau mau disuruh olehnya?"

Dia terkekeh. "_Baby_, divisimu dan dia sangat berhubungan dengan divisiku. Jadi, alasan apa untukku tidak membantunya?"

"Kau kan bisa bilang kau sedang mengurus proyek yang lain, dan kau bisa menyuruh Sunggyu yang membantunya."

"Sudahlah, _baby_."

"Bagaimana jika dia membohongimu?"

"Aku rasa Yunho bukan orang seperti itu."

"Kau percaya dengan dia?"

"Kau dan aku juga dia, sudah berteman cukup lama. Mengapa aku tidak boleh percaya dengannya?"

"Tetapi kita—"

"Sudahlah, _baby_, habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang habis."

Aku pun melanjutkan memakan _spaghetti _ini. Tetapi, kali ini dibantu oleh Yoochun.

.

.

.

**to be continued ~**

**review?**

**.**

* * *

**thank you for your review, favorite and follow this story. :D**

**.**

- **Andrea** : hmm, dari summary-nya sudah terlihat kan? ini FF YunJae, kok.

- **essy** : iya, benar. jawabannya akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita. hehe

- MPREG Lovers : oya? dimana?

- **RedTiger** : tidak juga, tergantung mood saja, baru akan saya update. ditunggu saja, yunjae momennya. iya, sama-sama :)

- **nadia** : selamat berpenasaran :)

- **Cherry YunJae** : yeah, and the next chapter has been updated. hehe. yup, sama-sama.

- **ajid yunjae & ****Park FaRo**** & ****sachan** : masalah yang terjadi antara jaejoong dan yunho akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita

- **my yunjaechun** : 'berani'? chunjae itu.. next chapter akan ketahuan.

- **Guest** : begitulah. hehe

- **Zhie Hikaru** : iya, yunho seorang playboy. hehe.

- **nabratz** : karena jaejoong malas berhadapan dengan yunho, jadi dia terpaksa mencium yoochun. hehe. yunjae momen? tentu saja ada, karena ini cerita tentang YunJae, bisa dilihat di summary-nya :)

- **YukiMiku** : hehe, begitulah sifatnya yoochun. iya, Yuki. ini sudah di update.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Between You and Me**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Park Yoochun

**Supporting Cast :**

- Park Sandara (Dara 2NE1

- Lee Sunho ( Andy SHINHWA)

- Lee Donghae ( Super Junior)

- Boa

- Victoria (Fx)

- Hyung Joon (SS501)

- Lee Yeon Hee (artis SM)

- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

- Choi SeungHyun (T.O.P BIGBANG)

- Yoon DooJoon (Beast)

- Jung Jinwoon (2AM)

- Yoogeun (Hello Baby SHINee)

**Warning :**

Genderswitch! ( Just Jaejoong and Junsu), TYPO!

**Disclaim :**

**Sudut pandang di cerita ini hanya memakai sudut pandang main cast. Namun, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah memakai sudut pandang author, walau hanya sedikit.**

**Panjang atau tidaknya isi cerita disesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi yang ada di cerita ini.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTE : hai, aku melanggar. tadinya aku nggak mau update chapter ini, tetapi berhubung seharian tadi aku nggak masuk kantor jadilah aku melanjutkan cerita ini. dan meng-updatenya hari ini. **

**sedangkan, untuk cerita-cerita saya lain, yang ada di akun ini, mungkin setelah lebaran akan di update. terutama untuk FF I'm Mama and You're Appa, untuk FF yang satu itu saya masih menunggu engsubnya. **

**terimakasih atas pengertiannya.**

* * *

**SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATHIN**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Jaejoong.**

"Mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" Yoochun memandangku sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

Aku menatap wajah pria di sampingku ini dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibirku. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Dara _unnie _dan Sunho _oppa_."

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu dengan mereka."

Saat ini, aku dan Yoochun sedang menuju kerumah Ibu. Kami akan menjemput Ibu terlebih dahulu, baru menuju gereja—tempat pernikahan Sandara dan Sunho.

Sebenarnya Ibu tidak ingin datang, Ibu membenci pernikahan. Tetapi, aku memaksanya. Karena yang menikah adalah Sandara, seseorang yang telah kuanggap sebagai kakak. Ibu pun mengenal baik Sandara. Setelah aku menuturkan beberapa kata—yang intinya memaksa Ibu untuk datang. Dengan terpaksa, Ibu menyetujuinya. Tetapi dengan syarat, aku harus menjemputnya.

Ibu memang tidak tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, Ibu memilih tinggal bersama dengan adiknya, di Incheon. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan ibukota Korea Selatan ini, dia lebih memilih menjauhi kota itu. Ibu akan ke Seoul, jika terpaksa. Seperti kali ini.

Awalnya, aku ingin menjemput Ibu sendiri. Tetapi, Yoochun melarangku, dia meyuruhku untuk menunggunya dan menjemput Ibu bersama.

Seharusnya, sekarang Yoochun berada di Gereja, karena semua keluarganya berada di sana. Namun, dia bersikeras untuk mengantarku ke Incheon. Terkadang, cukup susah untuk membantahnya.

Tak berapa lama, kami telah sampai di kediaman adik Ibu.

Bibi dan Yoogeun—anaknya Bibi—menyambut kami dengan hangat. Bibi mempersilahkan kami masuk. Paman sedang asyik membaca koran di ruang keluarga.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah siap, _Imo_?" tanyaku pada Bibi.

"Tadi sih belum, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu. Coba saja kau lihat di kamarnya."

Aku pun segera menuju ke kamar Ibu, meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang bermain dengan Yoogeun. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan, terlihat Ibu yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin.

"_Eomma_…"

Dia terpekik. Kaget. Melihat kearahku. "Joongie, kau mengagetkanku."

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Maaf, _Eomma_." Aku tersenyum padanya kearah cermin. "Kau sangat cantik."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik arah. Merengkuh kedua pipiku. "Kau juga tak kalah cantik, sayang. _Eomma_ mencintaimu." Dia mencium pipi kananku.

"Mari kita keluar, _eomma_. Yoochun sudah menunggu kita."

"Kau bersama Yoochun? Kau bilang, kau sendiri."

"Tadinya begitu, tetapi dia memaksaku untuk ikut menjemput _eomma_."

"Dia sangat perhatian padamu."

"Begitulah."

Kami berjalan beriringan keluar kamar. Yoochun berdiri seraya menundukkan badan saat bertemu dengan Ibu.

Setelah berpamitan pada Paman, Bibi dan Yoogeun, kami segera menuju ke Seoul. Beberapa jam lagi, acara pernikahan akan dimulai.

…

Aku menangkap raut kegembiraan di wajah mungil Sandara. Aku harap pernikahannya akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terpisah oleh apapun kecuali maut. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sandara bersedih, karena lelaki. Aku percaya pada Sunho, jika lelaki itu akan menjaganya.

Proses pemberkatan telah usai. Kami melanjutkan pesta di sebuah taman dekat Gereja. Sandara dan Sunho terlihat berbincang dengan beberapa tamu. Ibu sedang asyik berbicara dengan Ibunya Yoochun. Sedangkan aku dan Yoochun memilih menikmati danau. Gereja ini memang terletak di dekat sebuah danau, suasana di sekitarnya benar-benar alami. Bahkan terlihat bukan seperti di Seoul.

"Sekarang, aku tidak memiliki teman berbincang kecuali kau. Dara _noona_ tidak tinggal bersama kami lagi." Yoochun melempar batu-batu kecil ke dalam danau.

Aku memeluk punggung besar Yoochun, menumpukan daguku di bahunya. "Setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Kau benar." Dia melepaskan pelukanku, dan mencium keningku sesaat. "Aku haus. Kita kesana, yuk?"

"Baiklah."

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami menuju ke area tempat minuman dan makanan kecil yang disediakan.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, _baby_."

Aku mengangguk. Yoochun pun bergegas ke arah gereja.

Aku meneguk minuman yang sedang kupegang. Namun, gerakan itu terhenti ketika aku melihat dirinya yang mendekat kearahku.

"Hai, _cutie pie_!"

Sejenak, aku mematung. Kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?"

Aku kira, hari minggu ini aku bisa bahagia. Terbebas dari gangguan Yunho, ternyata tidak. Bahkan, dihari bahagia Sandara pun, aku harus bertemu dengan dia.

"Kau mengenal mempelai pria?"

Aku mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia Sunho."

Seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Dan dia adalah sepupuku."

"Bagimana mungkin?" teriakku tertahan.

"_Eomma_-nya adalah kakak dari _eomma-_ku. Jadi, kami bersaudara."

"Jadi, kau sepupunya Sunho _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun yang sudah kembali dari toilet, rupanya dia mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi.

"Ya, kami bersaudara. Berarti kau dan aku juga bersaudara." Dia menunjuk Yoochun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya."

"Aku pun begitu, aku tidak mengira jika wanita yang dinikahi Sunho _hyung_ adalah kakakmu."

"Sunho _hyung_ tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirimu."

"Dia pun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu, kecuali Dara _noona_." Dia tersenyum pada Yoochun. "Saudara, bisakah aku bertanya padamu?"

"_Sure_. Kau ingin bertanya apa, Yunho?"

"Apakah kalian berdua berpacaran?" Dia melirik kearahku.

Aku langsung memeluk lengan Yoochun. Aku harap jika dia akan berkata…

"Tidak. Kami hanya bersahabat."

Bukan kata-kata itu yang aku inginkan keluar dari bibir Yoochun. Yunho menatapku dengan senyum mengejek. Aku semakin erat memeluk lengan Yoochun.

Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. "Maafkan aku, jika berkata seperti ini. Tapi, kurasa Yunho harus mengetahuinya. Kami sekarang bersaudara," bisiknya.

Aku mengajaknya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Saudara? Kalian bukan saudara kandung, bukan juga sepupu dekat. Kalian hanyalah saudara jauh. Sangat jauh."

"Aku minta maaf, Jae."

"Kau tahu kan aku membencinya?"

"Aku tahu." Dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Mengapa Yoochun harus berterus terang pada Yunho?

Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku saat sang Ibu memanggilnya. Dia mencium pipiku sekilas, kemudian meninggalkanku seorang diri, menuju ke tempat ibunya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba membawa Yoochun menjauh dariku?"

Aku menoleh kesal kearahnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Jung."

Kami saling beradu mulut. Kekesalanku semakin bertambah saat bersamanya. Baru seminggu dia kembali ke Korea, tetapi sudah membuatku merasa terganggu.

"Yunho…" seorang wanita paruh baya merangkul lengannya. "Kau disini rupanya." Seorang pria paruh baya menyusul di belakang wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu menelitiku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku membalas senyuman itu dengan ragu. Dia mendekati dan merangkulku.

"Apakah dia calon menantuku?"

Deg!

"Ya, _eomma_ benar. Dia adalah calon menantu _eomma_. Apa _eomma_ menyukainya?"

Apa-apaan pria ini? Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Yunho saat ini juga.

"Tentu saja _eomma_ menyukainya. Dia cantik, sederhana. Siapa namamu, sayang?"

"Kim—"

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong _eomma_."

"Nama yang bagus." Dia merengkuh pipiku, meneliti wajahku. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Aku menyayangimu." Dia melepas tangannya dari wajahku.

Aku menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

.

.

**Yunho.**

Aku sangat puas melihat wajah keterkejutan Jaejoong. Dia menatapku kesal. Aku hanya membalas dengan seringai dibibir.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Ayah pada kami.

"Secepatnya, _appa_."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, Jaejoongie."

Rupanya Ibu sudah sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Daritadi dia terus memeluk wanita itu, tak pernah dilepas sekalipun. Jaejoong terlihat risih, tetapi dia hanya diam.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak _eomma _dan _appa_ ke rumahnya."

"Aku akan terus menagih janjimu. Aku ingin kalian cepat menikah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ibu dan Ayah berlalu dari sini. Meninggalkan aku dan Jaejoong.

Dia menarik tanganku kasar menuju sebuah tempat duduk di dekat danau.

Dia menatapku nyalang. "Kau benar-benar gila, Jung Yunho!" Napasnya tak beraturan. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?!"

"Kau!" jawabku santai. Aku tak ingin mengimbangi kemarahannya dengan kemarahan juga.

"Aku? Kau salah orang! Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Sedikitpun!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menikahimu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"_Eomma_-ku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Aku meraih kedua tangannya. Menggenggamnya. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Namun tidak berhasil dan akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Jaejoong, aku mohon—" Aku menatap dalam manik cokelat di mata bulatnya. "—menikahlah denganku. Demi _eomma-_ku."

Genggamanku tidak sekuat tadi. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku itu. "Aku tidak mau." Dia duduk di kursi.

Aku segera mendekatinya. "Aku mau, kau menikah denganku."

"Aku benci terikat!"

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Setelah kita menikah kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu, kecuali di depan keluargaku. Aku hanya butuh status."

Dia menoleh kearahku. "Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Aku segera berlutut padanya. "Aku mohon padamu, Jaejoong." Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku harus melakukan ini. Memohon dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa menikah dengan yang lain. Dengan mantan-mantanmu itu! Kau tinggal pilih saja, dan kurasa mereka akan dengan senang hati menikah denganmu."

Aku duduk di rumput, berhadapan dengannya. Mnengadahkan kepala untuk melihat raut wajahnya. Tetapi dia membuang muka, tak mau sedikitpun melihatku. Aku tidak peduli, dan terus menatapnya.

"Aku pernah mengajak beberapa teman bercintaku untuk menemui _eomma_. Tetapi, tidak satupun yang bisa merebut hati _eomma_. Aku lelah, jika _eomma_ mulai bertanya kapan aku akan menikah." Aku sedikit memberi jeda. "Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengerjaimu, tetapi aku tidak tahu jika reaksi _eomma_ seperti itu. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku dapat melihatnya saat menatapmu," lanjutku.

Dia terdiam. Menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin menikah. Jika pun aku harus menikah, aku ingin dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan yang aku cintai. Pernikahan bukanlah permainan," lirihnya. "Dan aku tidak butuh status."

"Aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu, Jae. Walau aku memberimu kebebasan, aku akan tetap akan menjagamu."

Kini dia berani menatapku. "Walau kau berbicara seperti itu, tidak akan mengubah semuanya. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Setidaknya, hari ini dia melembut, tidak galak seperti biasanya. "Kita jalani saja, jika kau ingin bercerai dariku. Aku akan mengabulkannya, tapi biarkan pernikahan itu berjalan selama 6 bulan."

Dia menatap danau dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku juga dapat melihat wajah Ibumu yang bahagia ketika melihatku." Kini dia alihkan pandangannya padaku. "Baiklah, aku menerimamu. Sesuai dengan syarat, kau harus memberiku kebebasan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kita akan bercerai setelah 6 bulan pernikahan. Dan satu lagi—"

"Apa?" aku memotong pembicarannya.

"Tidak ada malam pertama! Tidak ada sentuhan! Tidak ada ciuman! Pernikahan ini hanya kontrak. Dan…" Dia menyeringai padaku. "Jangan pernah berharap aku mencintaimu."

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Bagaimana mungkin dalam sebuah pernikahan tidak ada ciuman, sentuhan dan malam pertama? Aku bisa gila.

Aku menyesal telah mengerjainya, dan malah membuat Ibu semakin berharap padanya. Aku tidak menyangka jika tanggapan Ibu seperti itu, aku mengira jika dia akan tak acuh pada Jaejoong, seperti para wanita yang sering aku bawa untuk berjumpa dengannya. Diluar dugaan, Ibu malah sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Joongie…" sebuah suara menghampiri kami.

Kami segera menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya, dia menggunakan gaun panjang yang pas di tubuhnya. Dia masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang mulai menua. Jaejoong segera berdiri, begitupun denganku.

Dia berjalan kearah wanita itu, memeluknya erat. "Eomma…" lirihnya. "Kau ingin balik sekarang?"

"Tidak." Mereka berjalan kearah bangku dan duduk disana. "Eomma merasa iri pada mereka," lirih wanita itu—ibunya Jaejoong.

"Mengapa?"

"Sunho benar-benar menyayangi Sandara."

"Kau benar, Eomma."

Wanita itu membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong. "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Mengapa eomma bertanya seperti itu?"

"Maafkan eomma, karena—"

"Ehem." Aku berdehem, menghentikan pembicaraan ibunya Jaejoong itu. Mereka berdua melihat kearahku. Sepertinya wanita ini tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Padahal tadi dia melihatku.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Dia—"

"Aku kekasih putri Anda, Nyonya."

Wanita paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya, menatapku tak percaya. Kini pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? _Eomma_ kira kau berpacaran dengan Yoochun."

"Maaf, eomma. Aku memang merahasiakan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin eomma merasa marah."

Wanita itu tersenyum samar. "Eomma tidak akan marah, apabila dia benar-benar bisa menjagamu. Tetapi, jika aku mendengar dia menyakitimu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya." Dia melirik sinis kearahku.

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya," kataku mantap. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin dipandang sebagai lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab, terutama di depan wanita ini—wanita yang akan menjadi Ibu mertuaku, walau hanya sesaat.

"Apa kau mencintai anakku?"

Sejenak, aku menoleh pada Jaejoong. Dia menggigit-gigit bibirnya. "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Apa kau mencintai pria itu, Joongie."

Jaejoong terlihat ragu. "Ya, aku juga mencintainya _eomma_."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu ketus.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, tetapi wanita itu tidak menyambutnya. Tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Aku menarik uluran tanganku.

"Aku Jung Yunho."

Dia berdiri dari duduknya, menatapku. Meneliti dari atas ke bawah. "Aku tidak yakin, kau adalah pria yang tepat untuk anakku." Manik cokelatnya menatapku sinis. "Sekali lagi, aku bertanya padamu, apa kau benar mencintai anakku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ingat, jika kau membuat anakku menderita, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau juga akan kubuat menderita. Satu lagi, tidak ada perceraian dalam pernikahan. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Jaejoong menatapku gusar. Kami sudah sepakat akan bercerai jika hubungan pernikahan kami—nantinya—beranjak enam bulan. Aku menelan ludah.

"Iya, aku… berjanji tidak… akan menceraikannya." Ada jeda di tiap perkataanku.

"Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tidak segan untuk menghancurkan kehidupanmu, anak muda." Senyum sinis terukir di wajah putihnya.

Aku mengangguk, lagi.

Dia bersidekap. "Ah! Namaku Kim Tae Hee. Kau bisa memanggilku Tae Hee, tidak dengan panggilan _'eomma'_ sebelum kau menikah dengan anakku."

"Baik, Tae… Tae Hee," ucapku gugup.

Aku meneliti wajah Tae Hee, wajahnya putih pucat—sama seperti Jaejoong. Matanya agak sipit, bibirnya tipis, rambutnya sebahu, tingginya hampir menyamai Jaejoong, dia pun memiliki tubuh yang indah—namun tidak seindah Jaejoong. Setidaknya, untuk ukuran seorang Ibu dia terlihat sangat muda. Bahkan, dia seperti kakak bagi Jaejoong, bukan sosok seorang Ibu.

Dia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, dan melangkah menuju ke tempat pesta. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Ibu dan anak itu.

Dengan langkah kesal, aku mengikuti mereka.

Beberapa tamu masih menikmati pesta, ada yang terlihat asyik berbincang dengan sang pengantin, ada juga yang sedang makan dan minum.

Dan aku, masih setia berdiri di dekat Jaejoong dan Tae Hee. Mereka sama sekali tidak memedulikanku, aku pun tidak mau ambil pusing dan tidak juga pergi dari sisi mereka. Tiba-tiba Ibu berjalan kearah kami, dia tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Menatap sekilas kearah Tae Hee.

"Apa kau _eomma-_nya Jaejoong?" tanya Ibu sopan.

"Ya, Anda siapa?" Terlihat kecurigaan di wajah Tae Hee.

"Dia—" Aku ingin menjelaskan pada Tae Hee perihal Ibu, tetapi Ibu langsung memotong pembicaraanku. Dia tersenyum manis pada Tae Hee, tapi tidak dengan Tae Hee. Dia hanya diam. Wajahnya terlihat sinis.

"Aku Shin Min Ah, _eomma_-nya Yunho."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis Tae Hee. "Ah, jadi dia anak Anda. Ah! Nama saya Kim Tae Hee."

"Ya. Apa kau sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka?" Ibu menunjukku dan Jaejoong.

Tae Hee mengangguk. "Aku baru saja tahu hari ini."

Ibu terlihat kaget. "Aku juga baru mendengar hubungan mereka hari ini."

Tae Hee memandang curiga padaku. "Apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran? Mengapa kalian baru memberitahu hal ini pada kami?"

"Kami belum siap untuk mengakui hubungan yang tengah kami jalin ini," ucapku santai. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin, walau sedikit ada rasa gugup saat mata Tae Hee memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Sudahlah, Tae Hee-_ssi_. Mungkin mereka memang belum ingin jika keluarga mengetahui hubungan mereka ini." Ibu diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan perihal mereka saja? Aku rasa mereka harus segera menikah."

Tae Hee menatapku berapi-api, seolah ingin membakarku. "Kau menghamili anakku?" ucapnya tertahan. Dia hampir saja mendorongku, jika saja Jaejoong tidak menahannya. Dia menarik ibunya agar menjauh dariku.

"_Eomma_, aku tidak hamil. Sungguh," lirihnya.

"Terus mengapa dia ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu?"

"Itu karena mereka saling mencintai, Tae Hee-_ssi_. Lagipula di keluargaku hanya Yunho yang belum menikah, jadi aku ingin dia menikah sesegera mungkin," ucap Ibu santai.

Namun, ucapannya serasa menohokku. Mengapa Ibu harus bercerita blak-blakan mengenai diriku yang belum menikah di keluarga kami? Oke, aku merasa kini aku benar-benar kesal. Sial.

"Maaf, Min Ah-_ssi_. Tetapi saya belum sepenuhnya percaya pada anak Anda. Saya tidak akan segampang itu menyerahkan putri saya padanya."

Ibu terkekeh, ada seulas senyum disana. "Kau tenang saja, Yunho bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menyakiti hati wanita. Aku rasa, dia akan selalu menjaga putri Anda. Iya kan, Yunho?"

"Ah, ya," jawabku terbata.

Ibu berbohong! Dia sangat tahu jika aku seringkali bergonta-ganti kekasih, tetapi untuk satu hal dia tidak tahu—bahwa aku sering meniduri beberapa wanita.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ibu harus berbohong seperti itu, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya ketika menatapku.

"Apa kau yakin akan menikah dengannya, Joongie?" Tae Hee pun menanyakan hal itu pada Jaejoong.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, _eomma_."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika besok kita membicarakan perihal ini?" tanya Ibu. Tae Hee hanya mengiyakan.

…

"Mengapa _eomma_ berbohong?" tanyaku pada Ibu saat dia memasuki kamarku.

"Tentang?" Dia duduk di sofa minimalis hitam.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. "Tentang aku yang tidak pernah menyakiti wanita, padahal _eomma _tahu aku suka berganti kekasih. Bahkan _eomma_ tidak setuju pada mereka, ketika aku mengenalkan mereka padamu."

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahu Ibu dan memeluknya lembut. Ibu hanya mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"Karena _eomma_ sangat sayang dengan Jaejoong."

"Secepat itu?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya, beralih menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ya, aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku secepat ini merasa sayang padanya. Aku rasa hanya dia yang terbaik untukmu." Tangan kanannya membelai pipiku. "Kapan kalian mulai berpacaran? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ah itu, sudah hampir satu tahun _eomma_." Aku berbohong.

Ibu tersenyum senang. "Apa kau menyayanginya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin karena kau menyayanginya, jadi aku pun langsung merasakan rasa sayang padanya seperti kau yang menyayanginya," lirihnya.

"Hmm... mungkin," ucapku terbata. Apakah aku sayang pada Jaejoong?

"Jangan pernah kau menyakitinya! Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak akan menganggapmu seperti anakku."

Heh? Mengapa Ibu seperti Tae Hee saja? Ancaman mereka sangat mengerikan.

"Aku mengerti, _eomma_."

Ibu memelukku, membelai rambutku. "Kau harus menyayanginya."

.

.

.

**to be continued ~**

**review?**

**.**

**note : saya sangat menghargai komentar Anda, tetapi saya mohon jangan hanya sekedar menulis, 'lanjut', 'panjangin', 'update kilat'. saya harap Anda mengomentari cerita ini, entah kalian suka ataupun tidak dengan cerita ini. saya menghargai apapun yang ada komentari. karena dari komentar Anda saya bisa tahu kekurangan dari cerita ini.**

**terimakasih atas pengertiannya.**

**thank you for your review, favorite and follow this story. :D**

**.**

**nabratz** : saya update lagi, tidak lama kan? hehe.

**RedTiger** : flashback? ada tapi dengan alur saat ini, dimana si cast utama yang bercerita. akhirnya saya update lagi, saat ramadhan. iya, sama-sama. selamat berpuasa.

**ajid yunjae** : teman baik disini, bukan berarti bersahabat. tetapi, teman lama karena mereka pernah berada dalam sekolah yang sama. *maaf, penjelasannya ribet.

**Zhie Hikaru** : hehe, iya. hari-harinya jadi terganggu karena yunho

**Park FaRo** : iya, mereka akan menikah

**essy** : begitulah, yunho playboy. selamat berpuasa. saya update sekarang, nih. selanjutnya mungkin setelah lebaran.

**azahra88** : akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita. hehe

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Between You and Me**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Park Yoochun

**Supporting Cast :**

- Park Sandara (Dara 2NE1)

- Lee Sunho ( Andy SHINHWA)

- Lee Donghae ( Super Junior)

- Boa

- Victoria (Fx)

- Hyung Joon (SS501)

- Lee Yeon Hee (artis SM)

- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

- Choi SeungHyun (T.O.P BIGBANG)

- Yoon DooJoon (Beast)

- Jung Jinwoon (2AM)

- Yoogeun (Hello Baby SHINee)

- Kim Tae Hee

- Shin Min Ah

- Jung Ji Hoon (Rain)

**Warning :**

Genderswitch! ( Just Jaejoong and Junsu), TYPO!

**Disclaim :**

**Sudut pandang di cerita ini hanya memakai sudut pandang main cast. Namun, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah memakai sudut pandang author, walau hanya sedikit.**

**Panjang atau tidaknya isi cerita disesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi yang ada di cerita ini.**

**.**

* * *

**SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATHIN**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Yunho.**

Seminggu lagi, aku dan Jaejoong akan menikah. Sungguh, ini adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Walau aku tidak ingin menikah terburu-buru, tetapi menikah merupakan prioritasku yang kedua setelah pekerjaan, tentu saja.

Aku menatap wanita di sampingku ini, sudah sejam yang lalu dia hanya diam. Sesekali menyesap _moccachino_-nya. Pandangannya seolah kosong. Apa dia ragu dengan pernikahan ini?

Bodoh! Tentu saja dia ragu, karena dia memang tidak ingin terikat. Dia sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali. Semenjak aku mengatakan ingin menikahinya, tiga minggu yang lalu.

Saat ini kami berada di sebuah kafe, yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari butik. Kami baru saja menjalani _fitting _baju pengantin. Memang pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak, karena kami hanya menyiapkan semuanya kurang lebih selama 3 minggu ini.

Aku membelai rambut panjang _auburn_-nya. "Kau kenapa?"

Dia langsung melepas tanganku dari rambutnya. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk tepat di seberangku, tak ingin aku menyentuhnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kita sudah satu jam berada di sini, dan kau hanya diam. Ada apa denganmu?"

Dia mengabaikanku, asyik melihat buku menu.

"Jae…" lirihku, "kau menyesal?"

Sesaat dia memandangku, senyum tipis terurai. "Ya, sangat menyesal."

"Jika kau menyesal, kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Karena kau memaksaku."

"Kau adalah wanita keras kepala, kau bisa terus menolakku."

"Kau juga, lelaki keras kepala. Berulang kali aku menolak, kau pasti terus memaksaku." Dia mendengus kesal, menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. "Tapi, aku takkan mundur. Semua sudah tahu tentang pernikahan ini, semua sudah terjadi." Dia memandangku tajam.

"Aku minta maaf," lirihku, "aku rasa kita harus kembali ke kantor. Kita sudah terlalu lama ijin keluar kantor, sudah tiga jam."

Tanpa menjawab perkataanku, dia sudah berlalu menuju mobilnya. Ya, mobilnya. Karena kami membawa mobil kami masing-masing, dia tidak ingin bersamaku dalam satu mobil. Alasannya, karena dia membenciku.

Setelah membayar semua makanan kami, aku pun keluar dari kafe menuju mobil. Mobilnya sudah tak ada di samping mobilku, rupanya dia tak ingin menungguku.

Aku segera menstarter mobilku dan berlalu menuju kantor.

…

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau akan menikah dengan si galak itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum masam saat mendengar perkataan Jinwoon itu. Dia menatapku seolah meminta jawaban dari perkataannya, kemudian dia meminum _latte_-nya saat aku tak juga menjawabnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sama seperti Jinwoon, tidak percaya jika kaliah akan menikah. Apalagi jika melihat dirinya yang selalu menghindar darimu. 4 tahun bekerja sama dengan kalian, cukup untukku mengerti tentang kalian." Doojoon menatapku sekilas, kemudian memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang terkejut, tetapi hampir semua karyawan di tempat ini, termasuk Direktur. Mereka tidak menyangka jika selama ini aku dan Jaejoong menjalin kasih. Andai saja mereka tahu alasan konyol yang membuat kami menikah.

Beberapa karyawan wanita yang sering mengerling padaku selalu menyangkal kenyataan yang ada. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka akan bertanya hal yang sama: _Yunho, apa benar kau akan menikahi Jaejoong?_. Dan aku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan seraya tersenyum pada mereka.

Hanya Doojoon yang mengerti tentangku dan Jaejoong selama di kantor, karena kami sudah bersama selama 4 tahun—tepatnya 2 tahun sebelum aku ditugaskan ke Jepang. Dia tahu, bagaimana Jaejoong selalu menghindariku saat kami bertemu atau ketika Jaejoong lebih memilih duduk di tempat yang jauh denganku saat divisi kami—_illustor_—mengadakan rapat. Ya, Doojoon tahu semua mengenai hal itu, bahkan dia pernah bertanya pada Jaejoong seusai rapat—aku mendengarnya ketika itu, karena aku belum menjauh dari ruang rapat, dan Jaejoong hanya menjawab: _Bukan urusanmu!_

Jaejoong memang terkenal galak di divisi kami ini, dimana hanya ada kami berempat—termasuk Jinwoon. Aku masih ingat jelas, saat Jinwoon baru menjadi pegawai di perusahaan ini, Jaejoong memberitahukan padanya apa saja tugas yang harus dia kerjakan dengan angkuh dan sedikit berteriak. Hal itu langsung membuat Jinwoon memberikan predikat 'si galak' padanya. Aku tidak tahu, setelah aku ke Jepang, hal apa saja yang membuat Jaejoong bersikap galak padanya, karena Jinwoon tidak memberitahuku. Saat aku bertanya, dia tidak menjawab, karena dia malas mengingat tentang perlakuan 'si galak'.

"Kau harus berhati-hati padanya, _hyung_. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan dibunuhnya." Jinwoon bergidik ngeri. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataanya kali ini.

"Kau tahu Jinwoon, saat aku membelai rambutnya dia langsung menjauh dariku. Jadi, aku tidak berani berbuat macam-macam padanya."

Jinwoon menatapku tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka. Matanya yang sipit melebar. "Dia tidak mau kau sentuh? Walau hanya rambut?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan malam pertama kalian, _hyung_."

_Bahkan tidak ada malam pertama,_ lirihku.

Kini tatapannya beralih ke Doojoon, dia menepuk pundak pria itu pelan. "_Hyung_, untung saja kekasihmu tidak segalak **wanita** itu ya." Dia menekankan kata wanita dan memicingkan matanya padaku, seolah wanita yang akan kunikahi nanti adalah manusia yang tak pantas dinikahi.

Rasanya aku ingin memukul pria ini, dia sama sekali tidak sopan. Aku berharap, kekasihnya nanti juga segalak Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, aku langsung mengambilnya dari saku celanaku. Sebuah nama tertera pada layar. Taecyeon.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

_"Hari ini kita harus merayakan hari pernikahan kalian."_

"Aku belum menikah."

_"Seminggu lagi."_

"Lalu?"

_"Kita harus merayakannya, bodoh! Di tempat biasanya, ajak juga calon istrimu itu."_

"Dia tidak akan mau ikut."

_"Ah, aku mengerti. Ya sudah, aku menunggu di tempat biasa."_

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan kesana."

Aku langsung menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak, tanpa menunggu jawaban Taecyeon.

"Rupanya kau akan ada acara," sahut Doojoong.

"Begitulah." Aku berdiri dari dudukku, mengambil tas laptop. "Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Setelah berpamitan, aku segera keluar dari kafe. Kami memang mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang belum selesai di kafe ini. Kami tidak terlihat seperti seorang pegawai, tetapi seperti seorang mahasiswa yang tengah mengerjakan tugas dari dosen.

Aku memasuki mobilku, dan menuju Mirotic _club_. Tempat biasa aku, Taecyeon dan Seunghyun untuk berkumpul saat kami ingin mencari hiburan ataupun untuk sekadar melepas lelah.

Tak berapa lama, aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku segera memasuki klub itu, menuju ke sebuah area yang biasa kami tempati. Disana sudah terlihat mereka berdua.

Tempat ini memang tidak terlalu ramai, oleh karena itu kami suka berada di tempat ini. Bahkan terkadang kami bercumbu pada beberapa wanita yang menggoda kami.

Aku duduk tepat di samping Taecyeon. Tempat duduk ini melingkar.

"Mengapa kau suntuk seperti itu? Apa kau gugup?" tanya Seunghyun.

Aku menatap kearahnya. "Gugup? Tentu saja tidak. Banyak pekerjaan yang membuatku pusing."

"Bukan karena Jaejoong?" Kini giliran Taecyeon yang bertanya.

Aku hanya diam. Dan mengambil gelas kosong di depanku, menuang sebotol vodka ke dalamnya, kemudian meneguk minuman itu hingga tak bersisa. Menuangkan lagi ke dalam gelas, meneguknya. Begitu terus, hingga kali keempat.

"Kau setres."

Dua buah kata yang dilemparkan pada Taecyeon, begitu menohok. Ya, aku memang setres memikirkan sebuah pernikahan. Apalagi menikah tanpa rasa cinta dan hanya terpaksa.

Aku pernah berkata jika pernikahan adalah prioritasku yang kedua, pernikahan ini memang hal terindah untukku, tetapi tidak untuknya. Jika Jaejoong menikah karena terpaksa, tetapi tidak denganku, aku sungguh-sungguh ketika aku menginginkannya menjadi istriku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu."

Aku menatap Seunghyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu, jika dia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Justru membencimu. Apalagi sikapnya padamu, yang seolah tak menganggapmu ada. Jadi, hal apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahinya?"

Sesaat, aku terdiam. Seunghyun memang benar, aku saja tidak mengerti mengapa aku ingin menikahinya. Alasan satu-satunya hanya karena Ibu, andai saja waktu itu aku tidak berbohong padanya saat aku mengenalkan Jaejoong sebagai calon menantunya. Dan Ibu sudah sangat berharap jika Jaejoong benar-benar akan menjadi calon menantunya.

Kata demi kata aku rangkai, dan semua alasan aku katakan pada mereka berdua. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Taecyeon, setelah aku mengatakan semuanya, bahkan syarat-syarat yang aku dan Jaejoong sepakati.

"Aku rasa, tidak sampai 6 bulan kalian akan bercerai. Bagaimana mungkin dalam sebuah pernikahan tidak ada hubungan suami istri?" Seunghyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu benar." Taecyeon menyetujui perkataan Seunghyun. "Tapi, aku rasa itu tidak masalah bagi seorang Yunho. Kau bisa meniduri semua wanita yang kau inginkan. Tentu saja kecuali istrimu sendiri."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Taecyeon ini. Kalimat pertama dan kedua, dia seolah memberiku sebuah saran. Dan kalimat ketiganya, seolah mengejekku.

"Yang penting _eomma _bahagia," lirihku.

"Dan beliau akan bersedih ketika kalian bercerai. Kau selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir." Taecyeon menepuk pundakku. Cukup keras.

Deg! Dia benar. Aku begitu bodoh. Mengapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku? Ibu hanya akan bahagia sesaat namun setelahnya dia akan bersedih, terlebih ketika kami bercerai. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku bersama Jaejoong. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Ibu, jika pernikahan kami tidak seindah seperti yang dijalani Ayah dan Ibu. Hanya alasan itu yang tepat.

Ah, buat apa aku memikirkan hal itu sekarang? Bahkan pernikahan saja belum dimulai. Aku akan memikirkan alasan perceraian kami nanti saja. Yang aku tahu saat ini adalah membuat Ibu bahagia, agar dia tidak disindir terus menerus oleh keluarganya saat kami semua berkumpul.

"Kau sendiri, kapan akan menikahi Yeon Hee?" Aku mengalihkan topik tentang pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong.

"Tiga bulan lagi, saat _Appa_-nya kembali ke Korea. Saat ini beliau sangat sibuk di luar negeri," ucap Taecyeon seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di senderan sofa.

"Kau sendiri, kapan akan menikah?" Kini pandanganku beralih pada Seunghyun.

"Aku? Tidak akan. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak ingin terikat. Apalagi dalam sebuah pernikahan." Dia meminuman vodka-nya dengan sekali teguk.

Aku jadi teringat Jaejoong, dia pernah berkata jika dia tidak ingin terikat. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka berdua. Bukankah menikah itu keinginan setiap manusia? Lagipula, semua orang ingin memiliki pendamping hidup, bukan hanya sendiri menjalani kehidupan.

Aku kembali larut dalam perbincangan kami, bukan lagi mengenai pernikahan. Karena kami tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Pukul 2 pagi.

"Kita pulang saja," putus Taecyeon ketika Seunghyun mulai menguap.

Saat kami berbincang tadi, sudah ada beberapa wanita yang mendekati kami. Tetapi kami selalu mengusirnya, bahkan seorang Seunghyun seolah tak berminat mendekati balik mereka. Padahal diantara kami bertiga, Seunghyun yang paling agresif untuk mendekati para wanita. Dan sekarang pria itu mulai mengantuk, aku seolah melihat orang asing. Dia tidak pernah mengantuk sebelum pukul 4 pagi.

Dia tidak pernah bangun pagi, dia selalu bangun di siang hari dan liar di malam hari. Aku rasa hidupnya benar-benar enak, dia tidak pernah kerja sepertiku dan Taecyeon, karena harta keluarganya benar-benar melimpah. Tak akan habis jika hanya digunakan untuk berfoya-foya seperti ini. Aku mengira kehidupan seperti itu, hanya ada dalam dongeng atau drama saja. Tapi, kini aku menemui kenyataan itu di dalam diri sahabat dekatku.

Kami segera beranjak dari klub dan berlalu menuju apartemen kami masing-masing.

…

Jaejoong memandangku kesal. Dia terus mengoceh dan aku tak mengindahkannya sama sekali, justru asyik menonton sepak bola. Beberapa kali dia memukulku dengan bantal kecil yang ada di sofa, tapi aku hanya bergeming.

"Kau gila!" Itu teriakan yang sangat jelas terdengar oleh telingaku.

Aku menatap kearahnya. "Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Keluar!" Dia mendorongku dengan batang sapu. Alasannya? Sekali lagi aku beritahu, karena dia tak ingin menyentuhku!

Ya, disinilah aku berada. Di apartemen Jaejoong. Sepulang dari klub, aku memilih menuju apartemennya yang letaknya memang dekat dengan klub ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa aku ingin ke tempatnya seperti ini.

Saat aku memencet bel di depan pintu, tak berapa lama dia membukanya dengan malas. Ketika dia melihatku, dia langsung menutupnya kembali, tetapi aku segera menahannya. Dan tanpa dia persilahkan, aku langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Bisakah tidak mendorongku dengan sapu?"

Dia menghela napas. Kesal. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau pulang sekarang juga. Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Dan kau bertandang ke apartemenku pagi buta seperti ini?"

"Jae, aku lelah." Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa. Menutup mataku menggunakan lengan kananku. Kesempatan itu dia gunakan untuk memukul wajahku dengan bantal. "Jae, sakit," lirihku.

Dia sudah tidak memukul lagi. Dia lebih memilih duduk di _single _sofa di sampingku. "Kau selalu saja menggangguku."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi calon suamimu. Apa salah jika aku mengunjungi apartemenmu?"

"Suami? Kita hanya kawin kontrak! Jadi, kau bukan suami resmiku. Tak berhak kau ke apartemenku."

Aku bangun dari tidurku, menyandarkan diriku di sofa. "Ya, aku memang calon suami bukan resmimu. Apa kau senang?"

"Senang? Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah menjerumuskanku ke dalam sebuah 'pernikahan'." Dia mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar kepala, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dinaik-turunkan. Seolah itu tanda kutip.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hanya itu yang akan kau katakan."

Aku menatap dalam dirinya. "Aku selalu salah di matamu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa perlu kau tanyakan alasannya?" Dia beranjak dari duduknya. "Sudahlah. Aku mengantuk. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk tidur di sofa itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia menuju ke kamarnya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa, kemudian menatap langit-langit. Sesaat aku melirik ke arah kamar Jaejoong, namun kembali menatap atas. Seminggu lagi, aku akan menjadi suami Jaejoong.

.

.

Tanpa terasa lajurnya waktu, hari pernikahan kami telah tiba. Beberapa kerabat sudah berkumpul di Gereja. Aku menatap Ibu yang tersenyum bahagia melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya telah menikah. Sedangkan ekspresi Ayah sangat datar, dia memang selalu bertampang dingin—beberapa sikapku sama seperti Ayah, termasuk wajah dinginnya. Kini aku melirik ke samping kanan, tak ada seulas senyum pun di wajah cantik Tae Hee. Sepertinya dia belum rela jika Jaejoong akan menikah denganku—dengan lelaki yang tidak dia kenal. Di samping kanannya, terlihat Ibunya Yoochun, justru dia yang selalu tersenyum manis seolah sedang melepas anak perempuannya yang akan dipinang oleh kekasih hatinya.

Sedangkan Yoochun, dia hanya diam dan menatap layar ponselnya, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Selama beberapa minggu kemarin, aku memang tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Yoochun, lebih tepatnya jarang berkomunikasi. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jaejoong, tentunya Jaejoong yang memaksa Yoochun untuk selalu bersamanya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, tatkala melihat Jaejoong dan Pamannya sedang berjalan kearahku. Jaejoong menggunakan gaun yang cukup panjang, sehingga dua gadis kecil memegangi helaian gaun itu di belakangnya. Mereka semakin mendekat kearahku.

Setelah sampai di depan altar, Paman menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong padaku, aku segera meraihnya. Menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan menuntunnya mendekat kearah pendeta. Aku melepas tangannya.

Pendeta mulai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan padaku dan Jaejoong. Suasana begitu khidmat, tak ada percakapan sedikitpun kecuali suaraku, pendeta dan Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, suasana terasa begitu riuh. Beberapa tersenyum bahagia karena kami telah menjadi suami-istri, beberapa lagi hanya terdiam—termasuk Tae Hee. Tapi itu tak membuat acara pernikahan ini terasa menegangkan.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Jaejoong, untuk menciumnya—tentu saja. Tetapi, dia memundurkan wajahnya. Aku menatapnya tajam, mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya.

"Jaejoong, tenanglah. Untuk kali ini saja," lirihku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku lagi pada wajahnya. Mencium lembut kening Jaejoong, merasakan kulit mulusnya, seolah tak ada jerawat yang singgah di wajahnya. Cukup lama aku menciumnya, sampai akhirnya dia menggenggam erat tangan kami yang masih saling bertaut. Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku di keningnya.

Beberapa tamu sudah ada yang keluar gereja dan menunggu kami di luar. Beberapa lagi masih ada di dalam dan menunggu kami untuk keluar bersama. Ucapan selamat terucap beruntun dari bibir-bibir mereka, senyum terus mereka di bibir kami—walau aku tahu Jaejoong hanya terpaksa untuk senyum.

"Jaejoongie, selamat!" Kakak Yoochun, Dara, memeluk Jaejoong sesaat setelah kami keluar gereja. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah sebulan setelah aku menikah." Dia tersenyum ramah pada kami.

"Dan, kau menikah dengan Yunho?" Sunho melihat kearahku, kemudian kearah Jaejoong. Seolah mengintimidasi kami. "Aku kira kau akan menikah dengan Yoochun," ucapnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kaku. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memandang kearahku.

Aku memandang lekat Jaejoong, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seolah mencari seseorang yang berharga baginya. Ibunya kah?

Tetapi Tae Hee sedang asyik berbincang dengan Ibu dan ibunya Yoochun. Jadi, siapa yang dicarinya itu?

Aku pun mengikutinya melihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirku, kini aku tahu siapa yang dicarinya. Pria itu. Pria yang selalu ada bersamanya, yang tak pernah jauh dari sisinya.

Setelah keluar dari gereja tadi, Yoochun memang sama sekali tidak terlihat di hadapan kami. Bahkan, dia belum mengucapkan selamat pada kami. Kemana pria itu?

"Kau mencari Yoochun?" tanyaku perlahan.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya padaku. "Kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Mana aku tahu, dia kan **kekasih**-mu." Aku menekankan kata kekasih. Sengaja. Dia mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak dari sisiku. Aku segera menarik lengannya agar dia tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan," teriaknya tertahan.

Aku membawanya mendekat kearahku. "Setelah tamu dan orang tua kita pergi dari sini, aku akan melepaskanmu. Mengerti?"

Dia hanya diam. Tak menyahuti perkataanku, tetapi dia juga tak pergi dari sisiku.

…

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur. Walau acaranya hanya beberapa jam saja, tetapi ini sungguh melelahkan. Aku belum mengganti pakaianku, masih menggunakan _tuxedo_. Mataku mulai memejam.

Namun, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sebuah bantal kecil mendarat tepat di mukaku. Aku segera mendudukkan diriku dan menatap kesal kearah Jaejoong, dia baru saja mandi. Masih mengenakkan kimono dan handuk di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disini, huh?!" teriaknya. Matanya nyalang menatapku.

"Bukankah sekarang kamar ini menjadi kamarku juga?" tanyaku santai.

"Huh?! Apa kau bilang? Kamarku tidak akan pernah menjadi kamarmu. Keluar!"

Aku masih bergeming. Tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Dia mengambil sarung tangan dan segera menggunakannya. Kemudian dia berjalan kearahku. Menarik tanganku untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Aku melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar dari tanganku.

"Kau merasa jijik padaku?" Aku menatapnya enggan.

Dia hanya terdiam, menatapku. Aku menghela napas, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku merebahkan diri di sofa. Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan kekesalan Jaejoong padaku.

.

.

.

**to be continued ~**

**review?**

**.**

**thank you for your review, favorite and follow this story. :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**- gothiclolita89** : hmm, aku malah suka dikritik, jadi aku tahu kesalahan penulisanku dimana atau jalan cerita yang aku buat seperti apa menurut pembaca.

- **nabratz** : Aamiin. :)

- **azahra88** : Iya, Yoochun? Akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita.

- **Gu gu** : HaHa. "sengaja tidak sengaja kalian tetap jodoh", saya setuju sama kamu. iya, mereka bersahabat. perasaan yoochun ke jaejoong akan terlihat nanti, hehe. Kamu suka chunjae ya? Hehe

- **Zhie Hikaru** : konflik nya setelah mereka, Zhie. Hehe. Mianhae, typo-nya, terimakasih sudah memberitahu. :) selamat berpuasa juga.

- **essy** : soalnya Min Ah sudah tak sabar melihat anak satu-satunya menikah. next :)

- **ajid yunjae** : ya, chunjae tidak berpacaran. begitulah, karena yunho terus memaksa jaejoong. dan terpaksa jaejoong mengiyakan.

- : jaejoong benci yunho karena... ditunggu kisah selanjutnya ya. ketahuan apa ya maksudnya?

- **babychokyu** : karena dari chap 1-3 memang tidak dijelaskan hubungan jaejoong dan yoochun, yang terlihat mereka seperti berpacaran. yup, kamu benar. nikah terpaksa itu seru, di dalam sebuah cerita. Hehe

- **Guest** : hayo

- **RedTiger** : Hehe, saya melanggar janji. motif mereka pura-pura berpacaran akan terlihat nanti, seiring berjalannya cerita. atau... kita tunggu saja. :) hehe, terimakasih, review-mu pun selalu bikin saya semangat. :D

- **ruixi** : iya, yoochun bukan pacar jaejoong.

- **Rly. ** : Aamiin. Iya, chunjae tidak berpacaran. jaejoong tidak suka yunho karena...

.

.


End file.
